Taste the Rainbow
by BoondocksFever234
Summary: Jazmine has found love with someone she definitely didn't expect: A blonde, blue-eyed basketball player. Their colorful relationship is intense and strong in "straight" Woodcrest, but will mistrusts and infidelities drive them apart? Rated M for cursing, drug & alcohol consumption and STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**Hello everybody! Long time i know! I haven't been on my account in such a long time, I thought I would get back up writing again and WHADAYAKNOW!? A new story ready! This is definitely a story I've been thinking up for quite some time now and I believe it is all coming together. For now I just wanted to introduce it with a little 'Pilot' chapter so you guys can get a feel of it. Please Read and Review and let me know should I do a full story or keep it as a one chapter story? I hope you guys like it! TO THE STORAAYYY!**

* * *

 _ **Present: 6:30 am Timid Deer Lane**_

It was a chilly and foggy spring morning in Woodcrest. The sky was a dreary purple from the sun just barely waking. Birds were singing from the treetops, there was melting frost on the grass and trees, rewarding the neighborhood with a fresh smell of a new day. The air was crisp and dry, but not too cold. Jazmine loved mornings like this. It was just perfect for her to finally get outside again for her morning jog. Due to the winter cold the past few months, she was trapped running inside on the treadmill, which was nowhere near as fulfilling as running outdoors. Jazmine put in her earbuds and switched to her "Morning Jog" playlist on her phone, playing "Bartier Cardi" by Cardi B. She bopped her head as she slipped on her gloves and earmuffs and started her jog down her street.

She started at a modest pace, not trying to over do it. It was just a comfortable jog, like she was perfectly happy where she was at in life. She ran a couple blocks before she turned right onto the sidewalk of Main Street, where traffic was already starting to pick up. She let her mind wander to how far life has brought her so far. She has battled and sacrificed so much to get where she's at. As she ran past her squad's favorite pizza shop, she remembered how NONE of them brought their wallets, thinking that one of the other's was going to pay.

* * *

 ** _July 16, 2016 - Woodcrest Moby's Pizza Joint_**

 _"Nigga! The fuck you mean you ain't bring no money?!" Cindy silently cursed at Riley._

 _"Bitch you know damn well I am as broke as you! And why you gettin' mad at me?! Where's YO money hoe?!" Riley retorted. Cindy looked over at Huey who was just sitting there nonchalantly._

 _"Fro boy! Don't leave us hangin now!" Cindy said, starting to sound desperate. Huey simply looked at her with a raised eyebrow._

 _"Did you see me eat a single slice of that greasy clogged artery mess?" Huey sneered. "Why would I pay for something I didn't eat? I didn't even bring my wallet either." He simply shrugged._

 _"Ohmigod!" Jazmine squeaked. Everybody's eyes darted straight at her. "We're going to jail! We didn't bring money for the bill! We're gonna be washing dishes and mopping floors until..!" Cindy quickly slapped her hand across Jazmine's mouth while Jazmine still squealed under it._

 _"Damn Punky shut the fuck up! What's wrong wit u? You gon' get us arrested!" Cindy silently yelled. Jazmine looked confused and scared as to what they were going to do about this bill, and why did she call her Punky? They all looked at each other waiting for one of them to come up with something, until the waitress eventually walked up to them._

 _"Can I get you guys anything else?" she asked popping her gum and scratching her weave with her pen._

 _"Nah we straight." Riley answered._

 _"Aite, are ya'll splittin' the bill or payin' together?" she asked tearing off their bill from her book._

 _"I'll take that!" Cindy grabbed for the ticket cooly, while everyone at the table looked at her confused._

 _"Okay, ya'll take ya'll time on that. I'll be right back," she said walking away. Cindy watched her walk to the back of the restaurant._

 _"Cin..what are you..?" Jazmine started_

 _"Shh!.." Cindy interrupted. She then saw the waitress go into the ladies room. She simply grabbed Jazmine's hand, slid out of the booth and walked out the front doors with Jazmine in tow. Huey and Riley were stuck looking confused until they actually SAW them walking out the restaurant, and then sprung out of the booth and darted for the doors._

* * *

Jazmine giggled to herself thinking about how they had to order for delivery from then on after that incident. That was the first day she noticed Cindy was starting to act a little weird.

She had started walking with her hand and hand everywhere they went, flirting with her, calling her cute names and even just subtly _feeling_ her sometimes. They were best friends right? At the time, it seemed like typical 'best friend' behavior. However, their friendship was definitely headed somewhere that was more than just a friendship.

Jazmine didn't know how to feel about it at the time until she really did have to take a stand for what she wanted. She then ran past her favorite childhood spot, the hill with a giant oak tree at the top that overlooked the entire city. She reminisced a memory she had of that "used-to be" sacred spot.

* * *

 ** _October 2, 2016 - Woodcrest Hilltop_**

 _Jazmine and Huey laid in the warm grass under the shade of that ginormous oak tree. Jazmine was watching the clouds while Huey was reading some book about the slave trade of West Africa._

 _"Jazmine," Huey asked. Jazmine immediately rose up supporting herself on her elbows and looked at him._

 _"Yes Huey?" Huey closed his book and started to look at her intensely. Jazmine simple stared back at him._

 _"You like me don't you?" he asked. Jazmine smiled._

 _"Of course I do Huey! You're my best friend!" she said sweetly with a bright smile on her face._

 _"I know that. But what I really mean is.." Huey trailed off. He didn't want to pry too much. "Do you…like me more than friends?" Jazmine was taken aback at his sudden change of mood. He never showed her this side of him before. Jazmine got off her elbows and completely turned around to face him._

 _"Where's all this coming from Huey?" Huey simply shook his head and reopened his book._

 _"Nowhere…it's nothing. Forget it." He shook her off and pretended to keep reading._

 _"Noo.." she took his book out of his hands and placed it on the ground beside them. "I will not forget it. You don't ask me something like that and just brush it off." Huey grunted and quickly stood up making Jazmine sit back._

 _"It seems I've been dropping hints on how I feel about you and you don't seem to mind them," he said irritably. Jazmine was now in full shock to his openness. Was he really feeling her like that? "And we've been friends for how long? And you never thought once that I may be fully interested in being with you?" Whoa. Jazmine stood up next to him. At 6'4 he towered over her at just 5'6. She looked up at him and took his hand._

 _"Wow, Huey!" she whispered. "I'm sorry I really didn't know." She looked in his eyes and she could tell that he really did love her. He just didn't want to admit it. "You really are important to me. And I care so much about you." Huey simply smirked and firmly grasped her hands back._

 _"So what do you say?" Huey asked stepping closer to her. Jazmine was starting to get really nervous now. She didn't know what to say or how to say it. This could very well put their friendship in jeopardy and she definitely didn't want that._

 _"Huey I-..I" before she could get anything else out, his lips were on hers. He pulled her close and she closed her eyes as she placed his hands on his chest. A couple seconds later, her eyes were were starting to well with tears and she pulled away. Huey looked at her confused._

 _"Jazmine are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't mean to.."_

 _"No Huey. I'm sorry," Jazmine interrupted. "I'm sorry I led you on. I'm sorry I kissed you back. I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you. I don't even think I was being honest with myself," she said between sobs. Huey simply looked down at the grass. Jazmine covered her face with her hands._

 _"Honest with yourself how?" Huey solemnly asked._

 _"I'm not who you think I am, Huey. I'm sorry. I can't give my heart to you because you're not the one." Now that definitely stuck him. Jazmine didn't mean to sound harsh, but she had no other choice. Huey hung his head, bent down, picked up his book and proceeded down the hill looking defeated, leaving Jazmine crying._

* * *

One thing was for certain. Jazmine was right when she said she wasn't who Huey thought she was. She wasn't even who she thought she was. Over the next few months of their senior year in high school, the squad seemed to be going their separate ways.

Huey and Riley went about their business and Jazmine and Cindy remained "best" friends…for a time. Jazmine checked her Apple watch which read 7:18 am. She then saw her mileage app read "3 miles". For the next 2 miles she decided to run down the gravel path which would lead her through the mild woods all the way back to her neighborhood.

Her playlist was now playing "Up All Night" by Drake. She rapped along while jogging to the beat of the music. She passed a large, gravel, bald spot in the woods which was an all too familiar place.

* * *

 ** _April 28, 2017 Woodcrest - Timid Deer Creek_**

 _"C'mon Cindy. Let's just go to the movies or something. You know I don't like the outdoors!" Jazmine complained in the passenger's seat of Cindy's charcoal grey 2014 Chevrolet Camaro. Cindy rolled her eyes and continued swerving through traffic, making Jazmine hold on to the 'Oh shit' bar above her._

 _Cindy was literally the epitome of a road maniac. And if you even dared saying something about her driving, she would immediately drop you off where you were at, no questions. So you either shut up and ride and nearly die or 'get to steppin' as she would put it._

 _"Jazz this spot is supposed to be live asf! All of Class of '17 gon' be there! Who the fuck passes up a bonfire for a movie? Where's yo sense of adventure ma?" Cindy took a quick glance over at her._

 _Jazmine wore her navy blue leggings that went sheer on the sides going up to her thigh, a matching navy blue Michigan State sweatshirt, brown duck boots and a dark brown fluffy vest. She had her hair braided around the crown of her head and the rest flowing down behind her head in curly tresses. 'Damn she lookin nice tonight.' Cindy thought._

 _"I do have a sense of adventure!...Indoor adventure!" Jazmine retorted._

 _"Tuh!" Cindy chuckled. "Punky.." she called Jazmine. Jazmine immediately looked over at her when she called her that again. What was that supposed to mean? Cindy simply chuckled as she pulled up to the parking lot, where there were already about 30 cars already parked and more coming in behind them. From the looks of it, Jazmine could already tell it was going to be liquor involved and that made her more nervous. Cindy parked the car and reached back behind Jazmine's seat, where she pulled out a brown paper bag._

 _"W-wh-what's that?" Jazmine asked nervously. Cindy gave her an obvious look as she pulled out the Peach Paul Mason bottle and dropped it back in. Jazmine rolled her eyes and started to grab the car door handle._

 _"Aht-Aht!" Cindy shouted. Jazmine stopped her hand where it was at. Cindy proceeded to get out the car, walk over to Jazmine's side and open the door for her. Jazmine immediately looked shocked. 'What the hell has gotten into her?' Jazmine stepped out the car carefully._

 _"As long as I'm in the car wit u gorgeous, you don't neva put yo hand on that handle. You understand me?" Cindy said getting awfully close to her. Jazmine automatically felt a heat rising in her chest._

 _"Uh…yeah.." Jazmine weakly said. Cindy bit her bottom lip and smiled._

 _She popped the trunk and got out a black backpack which she put some red solo cups and her brown paper bag in and something else Jazmine didn't exactly see. Cindy came back, grabbed her hand and they proceeded down the gravel path with several other students._

 _Jazmine's heart was pounding now. Why was she so comfortable with Cindy holding her hand everywhere? And calling her names like "gorgeous", "beautiful", "baby", "ma", and "Punky"? At first she wanted to just give her the benefit of the doubt..that they were just really close friends so it didn't' matter. Don't get her wrong Jazmine always had a hunch that Cindy was intimate with girls before, but could that be the case? Cindy had always been the tomboy type, dressed in men's clothes, walked and talked like a guy, very athletic, captain and highest scorer of the J. Edgar Hoover high school women's basketball team. Could this all be a coincidence? Or something more?_

 _As they got closer, they could see the humongous bonfire in the center of the gravel bald spot in the woods. There were students all sitting around the fire, some scattered elsewhere dancing to the stereo someone had brought, and almost everybody was drinking. Jazmine had to admit, it did look a lot fun seeing how everyone from school was having a great time. They met up with some of Cindy's fellow senior teammates, who were saving spots for them by the fire._

 _"Come on Jazz. Come get warm." Cindy said warmly leading her over to fire circle. Cindy reached into her bag and pulled out a twin-size bed comforter blanket and laid it down for them to sit. As she was doing so, Jazmine looked across the fire and saw Huey!_

 _He was sitting in the circle with his friends talking and sipping…probably vodka, but from what Jazmine could tell, he didn't seem faded at all. She grinned at him sweetly, but he met her gaze with a blank face and continued to talk with his friends. Jazmine's smile disappeared and she just sat down next to Cindy who was laughing and yelling with her teammates hysterically. Cindy looked over at Jazmine who didn't seem like she was having much fun._

 _"Punky!...what's wrong boo?" Cindy asked putting her hand on Jazmine's. Jazmine looked down at their hands, and grasped Cindy's hand._

 _"Nothing," she smiled up at her. "I think I would like a drink now please?" Cindy's face lit up immediately._

 _"Say no more!" Cindy opened up her bag again and pulled out two separate red solo cups and the brown paper bag. She popped open the bottle without taking it out of the bag, which Jazmine had to admit was mighty classy of Cindy, and poured them both a significant amount in each cup. "This here's the sweetest Brandy you ever tasted love." They cheered their cups together and sipped. Jazmine's face went bitter, but when that aftertaste hit her, she looked at Cindy in disbelief. Cindy gave her that "yeah I told you so" look and they both took another gulp…and another…and another. Then soon after another cup, and another cup._

 _Later in the night, the party was getting pretty lit. People were dancing, singing, and drinking, and the party throwers kept the fire burning, keeping the vibe up. Jazmine noticed Huey had left and thank God! After he left, she could finally let loose more._

 _It was after their third cup of alcohol that Jazmine and Cindy were hung all over each other, shouting the lyrics of "Love" by Keyshia Cole to the top of their lungs._

 _"LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVEEEE!" Jazmine hitting that note perfectly._

 _"NEVER KNEWWW WHAT I WASSS MISSSIINNNN!" Cindy came in not so subtly._

 _"BUT I KNEW ONCE WE START KISSIN! I FOOOOOOUUU-OOOOUUU-OOOUUUU-OOUUNNNNDDDD YOUUUUU!" Both of them were ridiculously out of pitch for that last part._

 _"Yo this shit was my JAM in the day!" Cindy said with a hand motion._

 _"Youuu ain't neva liied Cindy!" Jazmine laughed obviously pretty tipsy. "Sometimessss I think one kissss is all it takes to trulyyy know if you found the right!." Jazmine tapped on Cindy's knee. "..one!" Cindy looked at her in all seriousness._

 _"Couldn't agree more Punky," Cindy said biting her lip._

 _"Aye Yo! C-Murph! You bring da bud or what?" Tracy, the basketball team's power forward shouted._

 _"Yeah bruh gimme a sec damn!" Cindy looked in the small pocket of her backpack and pulled out a pretty thick joint. Jazmine was surprised to see that Cindy smoked marijuana. But it kind of looked interesting. "You don't mind do you bae?" Jazmine smiled and quickly shook her head. Cindy smiled and proceeded to light the end of the joint. She held it close to her mouth and drew in a big puff. Jazmine watched intently. Cindy held it, sustained an inner cough or two, then opened her eyes as she let the smoke pour out. It was a strong, and pungent odor, nearly making Jazmine cough as well. Cindy took one more puff before passing it to Tracy, who puffed it like it was an oxygen mask. "Yo Trace, let up homie what the fuck! The weed ain't goin nowhere bruh take yo time!" That's when Jazmine tapped Cindy's shoulder._

 _"Uh…Cindy..? M-May I try?" Cindy's eyes widened in disbelief. Did lil ole innocent Jazmine Dubois really just ask to hit the joint?_

 _"Are you sure Jaz? This some quality shit! You gon be trippin off yo nut if you not careful." Cindy warned. Jazmine nodded her head. Cindy shrugged and got the joint back from Tracy, then handed it to Jazmine. "Now remember, don't inhale unless you ready to. Just see how it taste first," Cindy smirked biting her lip. Jazmine cautiously brought the joint to her lips and gave it a good puff. She held the smoke in her cheeks and steadily inhaled it in. Her eyes started to water and the moment her throat couldn't take any more she let the smoke out. Cindy looked at her in astonishment._

 _"Whooeeyy…damn…that IS some good shit!" Jazmine let out._

 _"Daammnn Punky! Your first hit and you ain't cough? I guess you ain't a punk after all!" Cindy said. Jazmine looked over at her understanding now where she got that nickname. She simply sneered at her and took another big couple of puffs of the joint and inhaled them instantly, letting the smoke pour out of her nose. Cindy was now in full shock, looking at Jazmine like a badass. She took the joint from her, took a couple more puffs and handed it to Tracy for the rest. "Yo why you playin wit me like dat guhh? You're a natural-born stoner!" Cindy said getting closer to Jazmine. Jazmine grinned a goofy crossfaded smile making Cindy burst out in laughter._

 _"Whaaaattt?" Jazmine whined. Cindy wrapped her arm around Jazmine's waist pulling her close._

 _"Yo high ass. You just so damn adorable woman," Cindy whispered in her ear. Jazmine gave a silly confused look and pointed to herself. "Yeah, you! Goofy hahaha" Jazmine smiled some more and leaned in towards Cindy. That's when Cindy closed the space even more. Jazmine looked into Cindy's eyes as Cindy did as well. "So you reallyyy think you can find the right one just by one kiss?" Cindy asked biting her lower lip._

 _Jazmine eyed Cindy's lips. Goodness! She was so sexy when she bit her bottom lip like that! She didn't know what was coming over her. Jazmine was used to being ogled at, but the way Cindy looked at her was exceptional, something she's never felt before. She didn't know if it was the liquor or the weed, but at this moment, she didn't care. Best friend or not, she was willing to go there._

 _Jazmine gently placed her hand on Cindy's cheek and leaned in gently placing her lips on Cindy's. Cindy jumped slightly, but after feeling the softness and sweetness of Jazmine's lips, she closed her eyes and immediately deepened the kiss, pulling Jazmine more into her and resting her other hand on Jazmine's thigh. Jazmine's tongue danced with Cindy's, savoring the taste. Her head was absolutely spinning and a heat was rising in a place that made her feel like taking a quick trip with Cindy back to the car._

 _They made out for another 20 seconds before Cindy pulled away, lightly biting Jazmine's lower lip. Jazmine's head fell back slowly as they separated. Their eyes were still barely open and they were still holding onto each other. It wasn't until they noticed that it was complete silence all around them. The music had stopped, people had stopped talking and everyone was looking straight at them. Cindy was the first to break the silence._

 _"The FUCK ya'll lookin at?!"_

* * *

 _ **Present - Timid Deer Lane, Jazmine's Apartment**_

It was 7:35 am and Jazmine had ran all the way back to her apartment. The sun was out now and the sky was beautiful pale blue and the temperature was already starting to rise. She sat on the metal bench outside to take a breather. She looked back on that night where she experienced MANY firsts: her first party, her first drink, her first joint, her first actual KISS! And it was with the love of her life. They had been dating ever since that night.

Jazmine expected to get a lot of negative feedback from her friends about it, but surprisingly, they didn't care. But the rest of the school wasn't as appeasing. They got second glances and some mean comments here and there, but Cindy always defended her. Nobody dared to say anything slick while she was there.

Easy to say, Jazmine experienced a LOT of more "firsts" with Cindy but Cindy took her time with Jazmine, never rushing her and always making sure she was comfortable. Jazmine loved that the most about her. She was a mean hard-ass to everyone else, but when it came to Jazmine, she had a soft spot.

For as long as Jazmyn could remember, she and Cindy were inseparable. It never occured to her that Cindy was carrying a big one for her like this. Soon enough, Jazmine came to realize that deep down, there was always a deeper connection between her and Cindy: like at one point she actually did have intimate feelings for Cindy, but she just didn' t pay it any mind.

Now, almost two years later, they were both high school graduates and now undergrad students at Baltimore College. Cindy was a member of the Women's basketball team of course, majoring in Biology and Jazmine was majoring in Veterinarian Sciences. They were literally the talk of the entire campus. One could clearly see that they were a FIRE ass power couple, and indeed they were! They vibed so freely around each other because they were already best friends and had a deep connection. They already trusted each other and were loyal to each other from the beginning.

Just add amazing, earth-shattering, baby-making, soul-snatching sex in the mix and there you have it. Not only was the sex good, but Jazmine felt a love from Cindy like she' s never felt before. Cindy was so intense and strong but only Jazmine could reach that sensitive, compassionate center.

Jazmine entered her building and up to her apartment and got ready for school. She took a shower and put on a white Champion cut off T-shirt, faded high-waisted capris shorts, and her blue adidas. She sleeked her hair into a high puff, which literally looked like a crown of curls coming from the top of her head. She sleeked her edges and applied light make up. Just some mascara, a little foundation here, and some lip gloss. She put on her gold hoop earrings and the two karat gold filigree medallion Cindy bought her.

It was now 8:45 am. Her first class, Behavior of Domesticated vs. Non-Domesticated Animals starts at 9:20 am. She looked at herself in the mirror, knowing she looked hella good. She thought 'Damn, who would a thought I'd be gay?' As she giggled to herself, she heard a car honk, right on schedule.

She walked outside and saw Cindy leaning on her Camaro waiting. She had on a black long sleeve which hung down her body perfectly, tan colored biker jeans, which she sagged slightly, showing off her POLO draws, and black Jordan 12 Gs. She had a gold chain hanging from her neck with a diamond studded J at the end that Jazmine bought for her. Her hair was always in the two French braids going all the way down to her mid back, and a black and gold LA Lakers SnapBack.

'Damn, bae lookin' nice today,' Jazmine thought as she walked down the wooden steps. She could see Cindy's face looking her up and down biting her lip. Because of this Jazmine smirked and decided to add a little saucy swing to her hips as she approached the car.

"Keep playin wit me if you want to Punky," Cindy said in all seriousness. Jazmine giggled and placed a gentle and sweet kiss on Cindy's lips. "Cuz yo fine ass ain't gon make it to class on time. You can count on dhat!" Cindy added opening the passenger door for Jazmine. Jazmine got in and Cindy closed the door behind her. She walked around the front of the car and got in, starting the ignition.

"Well then who's gonna teach me how to tame the kitty when she's being bad?" Jazmine softly said. Cindy stomped down on the brakes, making the car jolt. She was NOT ready for that! Cindy gave her a hungry look. Jazmine simply smirked at her. That shit drove Cindy crazy;When Jazmine says something naughty looking so innocent, but she KNOW she a freak!

"Aite, keep that same energy tonight," Cindy retorted. Jazmine giggled and bit her lip as Cindy drove them to campus.


	2. Chapter 2: Lemurs & Jellyfish

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I appreciate the feedback I've gotten so far from my followers! I'm still struggling to find a central conflict or antagonist for the main plot of the story. But until then I want to focus on Jazmine and Cindy's love life, not that that's not interesting enough. This chapter gives a background of what campus life is for Jazmine and Cindy and how they look to each other for comforta and guidance. Warning: This chapter contains LEMONS! This story is in full support to the LGBTQ community! Please read and review! Let me know what ya'll think!**

* * *

Jazmine made her way through the Science and Technology building to get to her next and final class of the day. Although it was Friday and this class was annoyingly _right after_ lunch when Jazmine usually is ready for her nap, she had to battle forcing herself to attend it anyway. It was Mammal Anatomy! She had a solid A in that class and she hated that the teacher still wanted to show on Friday afternoons,, but she decided to be a good student and went non-the-less.

She stopped at the women's bathroom to use the toilet real quick. As she pushed the door open, the first thing she saw was Baltimore College Women's Basketball schedule poster, with Cindy smack in the center holding a basketball on her hip and her hand on the other, with her two senior power forwards on either side.

Even as a sophomore in college, Cindy was praised above most senior athletes in the school, which was very impressive. Cindy was in their home team white uniform, with golden letters and maroon outlining. Her right, half-sleeve tattoo of a lemur with bright golden eyes sitting on a branch holding a pomegranate was clearly visible. Jazmine smiled as she thought about when they went to go get their first tattoos. As she looked at Cindy's face, it was one that she's seen too many times: the face she made when she was focused, serious, ready to attack, like a tiger stalking his prey, waiting for the right moment.

Jazmine bit her lower lip looking at her girlfriend but quickly snapped out of it. She forgot why she even came in here. She walked into one of the stalls and used the facilities while she heard two other girls walking in talking, clacking their heels on the tile floor.

"Oh! Look, Rachel!" one girl said pointing at the poster. "They finally put up their schedule!...After the season is more than halfway finished." Rachel laughed while walking over to the sink to fluff her hair.

"You know our Media Club is sorry. No wonder they're getting shut down," she said bitterly. "But by the looks of Cynthia McPhearson," she walked back over to the poster. "I'd say they're doing _something_ right." Jazmine damn near broke the toilet paper holder.

"Chill, Rach, you know she's taken," the other girl said. Rachel rolled her eyes and simply flipped her golden waves.

"Of course I know," she grunted. "She parades that high-yellow mulatto around like a prized monkey." Jazmine slowly blew out of her nose. Those were two things she would never get used to: girls always hitting on Cindy and racists referring her to high-yellow or mulatto. "I'm not even gay, but I'd definitely let Cindy turn _me_ out." That's it….

Jazmine calmly finished pulling up her jeans, patted herself down and opened the stall door open. She simply walked out and met eyes with the two girls who immediately looked stunned to see her. Jazmine just continued to walk towards the sink with a saucy sway in her hips and a smirk on her face.

The other girl looked scared out of her wits and started backing off slowly, while Rachel stood her ground and just looked Jazmine up and down. As Jazmine turned the water on and washed her hands, she looked up at the mirror and saw that the girls were still staring at her.

"Well don't get silent now… _Rachel_ was it?" Jazmine turned the water off and turned around. Rachel rolled her eyes and put her hand on her bony hip. Jazmine picked up the roll of paper towels that was never in its container and pulled off a couple, drying her hands. "You got an awful lot to say about me and my girlfriend. So why don't you say it to my face?"

"I don't have nothing to say to you half-breed," Rachel spat out. At that Jazmine just lightly chuckled as she looked down and started taking off her hoops. _So a bitch wanna die today_ , Jazmine thought. "Cindy's just with you because you are a tasteless and boring slut with a fat ass. Maybe you should let her see what it's like to be with a real woman." The other girl's eyes got wide in fear realizing that Rachel could be dropped at any second.

"A _Real_ woman huh?" Jazmine said walking up to Rachel sizing her up. Rachel was breaking her tough façade and was now visibly shaking. "From the looks of your chapped fingernail polish, your visible hair extension clip-ins, your heels that are a full size too big, and your fake Louis Vuitton bag, I'd say you've fallen short," Jazmine calmly retorted. "A half-decent human being wouldn't even waste a breath of life on you." Rachel got in her face with her fists balled.

"I'm warning you bitch," she growled. "Don't fuck with me, or I'll have you as my kitchen wench!" Jazmine was literally laughing in her face. The fact that this girl thought she looked intimidating was quite humorous.

"Are you done yet? I'd love to give you this ass-whoopin but I'm about to be late for an oral exam with my girlfriend," Rachel was triggered. "So Knuck if you. Buck Hoe!" Jazmine sent Rachel flying towards the wall. Her back hit the wall with such a force, the wind got knocked out of her. Jazmine turned back around, fluffed her hair, adjusted her 'girls' and cutely puckered her lips at herself. Then walked past a coughing and shaking Rachel on the floor, being comforted by her friend, and out the door.

Jazmine walked right past her classroom and towards the lobby of the building. _Fuck it_ , she thought. That whole dilemma just pissed her off for the day and she was just ready to get home. She stormed out the doors and made her way to the Student Union.

She looked at her phone for the time, which read 1:15 pm. At this time, Cindy should be done with class but she had individuals practice until 2:30. Cindy's busy schedule made it hard for them to spend time together during the day, pretty much during the week. But that was only during the winter when their season was underway. It was nearing the Conference tournament and she knew how overworked Cindy could get, so she didn't want to stress her out even more. But as of now, Jazmine really needed her. She went to her messages and started to text her.

 **To: Zaddyyy**

 _ **Hey baby. Please text me when you get the chance. XOXO**_

She walked the rest of the way to the Student Union, hoping she would get the message soon. It's times like this that she didn't feel very safe and the only person who did was the school's popular starting point guard.

* * *

BEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! Cindy crossed the baseline just in time before the buzzer went off. She immediately clasped her hands above her head, opening up her lungs for air. Her breaths were rugged but deep. Fridays were strength and conditioning days for individuals practices. She had just finished her ninth 'Suicide' and had this last one to go.

The Conference tournament was 2 weeks away but even though she was more than in-shape, she always disciplined herself to go above and beyond. It was honestly one of her faults. One would say she was damn near a perfectionist. When it came to her athletics, academics, family and _especially_ her relationship, she didn't mess around.

"Let's go McPhearson!" Coach Burton shouted from the score table. "You got one more then you're done for today! Show me you deserve to start next weekend!" He positioned his whistle in his mouth. Cindy rolled her eyes, like he didn't know damn well she was starting, but she NEVER took her position for granted. She knew that every spot on the team was earned not given. "Let's see what kind of a leader you are." Her usual time for a single 'Suicide' was 25 seconds. He reached over to the score device and decreased the timer by 5 seconds. Cindy silently groaned and positioned herself at the baseline. Sometimes she was convinced that he flat out wants to kill her.

She got in running position and waited for his whistle….BEEP! Cindy took off. She touched the free-throw line with her hand and ran back, then the half-court line and back, then the opposite free-throw line. On the way back, she read the clock at 12 seconds. Her head was getting dizzy by the time she hit the baseline and NOW she had 10 seconds to sprint to the opposite baseline and back.

She turned and sprinted with all her might to what seemed like Russia, then by the time she reached that devil'd line and turned around, she had 6 seconds to get back.

5 seconds, her lungs were exploding in her chest.

4 seconds she passed the half-court lin.

3 seconds she was mentally pulling her body, life and limb the rest of the way until,

2..

1...

Cindy left her feet and dove across that final baseline BEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! Cindy laid there on the wooden gym floor damn near lifeless. Her chest rose and fell heavily. It was like every breath she took did little to nothing for her. She swore she could see the Virgin Mary.

"Alright Cindy, enough with the theatrics! Great job today!" He started picking up scattered basketballs and put them in the cart. Cindy got up and helped him. Even though half of the other lower-class men didn't do their part to earn their keep, Cindy made _sure_ to earn hers. "Thanks Cindy."

"No problem Coach," Cindy said. "I'll see you Monday." Cindy turned and made her way to the locker room untucking her practice jersey. When she got there she completely stripped off her damp practice jersey and threw it in the dirty laundry bin in the corner right by the entrance, leaving her in her dark red Nike sports bra. She got to her locker, which read McPhearson on the top, and opened her basketball bag to retrieve her phone. _**'1 Unread Message'**_

 _ **From: Punky**_

 _ **Hey baby. Please text me when you get the chance. XOXO**_

Cindy smirked and started to text back, until she noticed the time it was sent. It was over an hour ago so she decided to just call. She hit 'Dial' and held the phone to her ears.

* * *

Jazmine was in the Student Union playing pool with some of her classmates. She was actually whooping their asses but most of the guys just wanted an excuse to get some attention from the beautiful Jazmine Dubois. She was currently up against the campus heartthrob, Terrance Williams, a tall, muscular, also bi-racial, wide receiver for the school's football team.

She only had 2 solids left and the 8-ball while he had 6 striped. She aimed for the long shot of the corner of the table. As she bent over to line up the white ball and her target, half of the union stopped what they were doing.

"Where'd you get so good at this?" Terrance asked, obviously not interested in her answer, only her 'assets'. She knew all to well what he thought. She was no fool. She knew what came with her beauty, which is why she never entertained anything or _anybody_.

"Cindy and I go to pool halls all the time," Jazmine said. Terrance's smirk disappeared as he smacked his lips. With that, she successfully struck the white ball into the solid red 3 ball into the corner pocket. She stood up and smiled cheerfully.

"She must have a way with poles," Terrance sneered as he lined up his next shot. Jazmine's smile disappeared. Seriously? What the hell is with this school?

Ever since they got here people have directly and indirectly antagonized her and Cindy's relationship. And she was getting pretty sick of it. Terrance sloppily struck the white ball which knocked the striped ball into no man's land.

"Better than you, that's for sure," Jazmine sneered right back. Terrance immediately gave her a resentful look. Right when he was about to say something back, Jazmine's phone rang. She gave him a mean look before looking at her Caller ID that read **Zaddyyy**. She gave a sigh of relief before handing her stick to someone else and answering the phone.

"Hello? Baby?" Jazmine asked urgently.

"Heyyy Punky!" Cindy said slipping on her maroon Adidas sweatsuit and her favorite lucky plain black cap. "I was at practice, I'm just now seeing your text. How your day been?"

"Uughh, Cin I've been having a TERRIBLE day!" Jazmine complained. She made her way out of the Union. " _It_ happened again."

Cindy rolled her eyes as she grabbed her basketball bag and headed out the locker room. "Damn bae..what was it? Thirsty bitches? Racist people?"

"Both!" Jazmine sat down on the bench outside. "Racist people AND thirsty bitches AND guys!" Jazmine started to tear up. "I let some childish country bimbo get me out of character and I put my hands on her! I got so upset I skipped class and ruined my perfect attendance, and every guy I run into looks at me like a walking caramel frappucino!" Jazmine was now full-on sobbing. Life on this campus was far from pleasant outside their relationship. There were days that she was even afraid of walking outside her house. Cindy could hear the pain in her voice and she honestly felt the same way. This was becoming a reoccurring thing and it was getting pretty toxic to them.

"Aww Jazmine I'm so sorry sweetheart." Cindy knew what it was like being offended by others because of your sexuality, but race was another thing.

She never saw Jazmine as a 'bi-racial' or 'colored' girl to say the least. She didn't see color at all. She just saw Jazmine for the sweet, beautiful and respectful woman that she was and it wasn't fair that people couldn't look outside of her race or sexuality like they did Cindy.

"Listen, let me come pick you up and we can get a bite to eat, then we'll talk okay?" Jazmine immediately stopped crying. Cindy chuckled because she could tell her mood changed. Both of them knew how much the other LOVED food and how it could solve almost anything for them.

"Okay.." Jazmine said meekly in between sniffles. "I'm outside the Student Union."

"Alright baby," Cindy smiled. "I'll be there in 2 minutes." Cindy threw her bag in the trunk and got in her car. Jazmine wiped her last tear from her eye and smiled.

"Okay, I'll be waiting zaddy," Jazmine slightly moaned. Cindy shivered as she bit her lip.

"You a fuckin tease," Cindy groaned.

As if right on cue, Cindy pulled up on the street right behind Jazmine's bench. Jazmine looked behind her and smiled brightly as she got up and made her way over to the clean charcoal-colored Chevrolet Camaro. Cindy got out and met her in a tight embrace. She pulled Jazmine in close by her waist as she hugged Cindy tightly by the neck.

"So good to see you bae," Cindy said huskily. She inhaled the sweet vanilla and cinnamon fragrance Jazmine used. She let her face be smothered by Jazmine's orange golden curls. Seriously, every aspect of Jazmine was pure heaven to Cindy. Just hugging her was ecstasy.

"Dido," Jazmine snuggled her head in the crook of Cindy's neck. "This is not the start of a good weekend." Her voice was muffled in Cindy's shoulder in a cute way. Cindy lifted her chin and gazed into those hypnotic emerald eyes.

"What can I do to make it better Punky?" Cindy asked with a smirk. Jazmine gazed back into Cindy's sky blue eyes and grinned.

"Wing Stop would be a start," she said flicking Cindy's cap.

"Done," Cindy leaned in and sweetly kissed her on the lips. Jazmine returned the favor, turning her head to deepen the kiss. She slipped her tongue in Cindy's mouth, causing Cindy to groan. In return, Cindy reached past Jazmine's waist and groped her ass with a force that caused Jazmine to jolt.

"MMmm! Baaee," Jazmine moaned breaking the kiss. Cindy smirked down at her licking her lips.

"What? It's mine," she stated giving it another squeeze. "I can do what I want with it, _when_ I want with it." Jazmine was quaking in Cindy's arms. Two years of being with her and she still had this power over her. To say Jazmine was addicted was an understatement.

It took whistling and whoops and hollers from onlookers to get them to snap out of their moment. Jazmine just rolled her eyes and scoffed. Cindy flashed two birds at them and took Jazmine by the hand, leading her to the passenger door of the car, opening it for her. "After you gorgeous." Jazmine smiled and got in.

* * *

The both of them sat back in the booth holding their now-full stomachs. There were two boxes full of chicken bones sucked clean to the marrow, while one hot wing remained in the box untouched. They had just finished a full order of 18 wings, half medium, half Parmesan-garlic, ALL flats, their favorite.

"All yours," Cindy put the wing on Jazmine's plate. Jazmine exhaled deeply. If she breathed in again, her jeans were going to split.

"You know I think I'm convinced that you're trying to fatten me up," Jazmine said weakly. Cindy raised her eyebrows.

"Well that wouldn't be so bad now would it?" Cindy stroked Jazmine's now-expanded belly. "I love a big and healthy woman." Jazmine's mouth dropped.

"Shut up!" Jazmine laughed. She reached for the last wing and dipped it in the ranch and devoured it in two seconds. "Mmmm, baby," Jazmine wiped her hands and mouth with a napkin. "I really needed that. Thank you."

"Of course Punky," Cindy wrapped her arm around the back of the booth behind Jazmines head. "I want to make you happy, I really do." She put her other hand on Jazmine's thigh.

"I know you do, but it's not you that I'm upset with. It's just this place, the atmosphere we're in. This is the sixth time I've had to physically defend myself from these thirsty, racist, homophobic people." Cindy gave a sympathetic sigh. "Cindy I'm honestly scared for us." And she had the right to be. There was no way of knowing what people think or how they viewed people like Jazmine and Cindy.

"I know you are Jaz, and I am too," Cindy said. "It's definitely a different world from high school. People are more free to say and do what they want here, but I promise you," Cindy said as she grasped Jazmine's hand. "I will NEVER let anyone hurt you. I would never hurt you. Fuck what these ignorant ass Trump supporters say. You are my world and I am so happy that you chose me. I need you to trust me baby. I won't let you down." And with that Cindy placed a sweet peck on Jazmine's lips.

"I do trust you Cin, with all my heart" Jazmine said softly. "Can't nobody take care of me the way you do baby." Cindy sweetly smiled at her

"And you know thissss!" Cindy quoted just like Smokey from Friday. Jazmine laughed with her. "I will always make sure you are happy and satisfied..ALWAYS!"

"Oh I know it," Jazmine said softly stroking Cindy's thigh under the table. Cindy slightly flinched at Jazmine's touch. Jazmine giggled at her reaction. "You know what else?" Jazmine moved her hand further north. Cindy bit her lower lip as she eyed where her hand was going.

"What's that?" She glanced at Jazmine who leant in to whisper something in her ear, followed by a slow lick on her ear lobe.

Cindy's eyes widened and she immediately grabbed her keys and slid out the booth, with Jazmine in tow. Jazmine giggled some more.

People swore up and down that Cindy was the nasty one in the relationship. But they both knew the truth.

* * *

Cindy shoved Jazmine up against the glass shower door as the hot water fell on them, capturing her mouth in a smothering kiss. Jazmine wrapped one leg around her while she wrapped her arms around Cindy's shoulders, trying to get as close to her as she can.

As Cindy broke the kiss she went in for Jazmine's neck, sucking and biting on her delicate caramel flesh. Jazmine hissed and sighed while holding Cindy's head there. Cindy started grinding into Jazmine, letting their soaking mounds brush against each other.

"Sssss…mmmm…baaee right there..mmmm" Jazmine moaned. Cindy licked her way down from her neck, biting at her collarbone, and then sucking earnestly on Jazmine's voluptuous breasts. Jazmine cried out louder, loving the feel of Cindy's mouth on her skin. She roamed her hands all over Cindy's muscular body, taking in whatever she could get her hands on. "Aaahh sssss Cindyyy…."

"Hmmm?" Cindy responded. "What you want bae?" Cindy kissed Jazmine back on her lips and lifted her leg higher on her hip, grinding deeper into her. They fought for dominance with their tongues and drank in the other with such passion. Jazmine softly bit on Cindy's lower lip and slowly pulled away releasing it as she licked her lips.

"I—I w-want," Cindy worked her hand down to Jazmine's hot pussy, softly rubbing on her clit. "MMMMMmm!..ssssss…Ooouuu Cindyyy,"

"Yes baby? Tell me," she started to rub it harder. Jazmine started to shake. She tried to get the words out, but the way she was _touching_ her and the suffocating steam from the shower all took her breath away from her.

Cindy smirked at Jazmine struggling. She loved to see Jazmine lose herself when they made love.

"P-please baby," Jazmine started grinding on Cindy's hands. "In meee…Inn..m-meeee!" And with that Cindy slid two fingers in Jazmine's opening, savoring the feel of her wetness and how hot she was, which was even hotter than the water raining down on them. "Aaaahh! F-fuck mee please babyy!" Jazmine begged. Cindy obeyed without hesitation as she pumped her two digits in and out of Jazmine at a steady pace.

Jazmine held on tighter to Cindy, crying in her ear, letting her take her there. Cindy grabbed onto Jazmine's ass to keep her steady as she increased her speed. Jazmine's eyes widened. "Ohh! Ohhh fuuuckk!"

"Mmmhmm," Cindy hummed, knowing she was feeling all of it. "How that feel baby?"

"Ouuu it feels so goood daddyy, mmmm…ssssss.. oh my God it feels so good!" Jazmine cried now desperately gasping for air.

Cindy moved even faster and _dear God_ Jazmine's eyes rolled in the back of her head. Just when she thought she was about to climax, Cindy removed her digits and spun Jazmine around pushing her chest against the glass door. She stared at Jazmine's slim angular back in admiration, where there was a huge jellyfish tattoo starting at her upper right shoulder blade and extending all the way down to her lower back.

She licked her lips as she pulled Jazmine's sizeable ass towards her. Jazmine put both hands up against the glass to steady herself as Cindy quickly reentered her again. Jazmine's head fell back on Cindy's shoulder. "Ohhh my God! Babyyy, keep going! Yesss!" Cindy pumped so hard and deep, she was starting to feel Jazmine's walls clamping down on her fingers. She knew she was close.

"You gon' cum for be baby?" Cindy moaned in her ear, then bit down hard on her neck.

"Fuuuck yessss daddyyy! Oouuu you gon' make me cummm!" Jazmine reached behind her and held Cindy's head on her neck while Cindy reached around with her other hand and massaged Jazmine's clit simultaneously with her thrusts. "Yesss…Yessssss! Babyyy ohh babyyy..OOhhh BABBYY!" Jazmine was nearing her climax and was riding out this pleasure until she couldn't anymore.

Jazmine's pussy was now gushing with juices and her ass was clapping against Cindy's hand with every thrust . Until Cindy pushed as far in as she could go and made fast 'come-here' motions inside her, making Jazmine's legs buckle. "Uuughhh…uughhh…Ohh…F-Fuuckk!"

"Say my name," Cindy moaned wiggling her fingers faster. Jazmine was now hyperventilating. "Say my name baby!" Cindy continued thrusting again while keeping her fingers curled.

"OOuuu fuck! Ohhh Fuck! C-c-CYNTHIAAAA!" Jazmine cried as her climax overtook her.

Her body shook and convulsed uncontrollably. Cindy tightly held onto her as she kissed and sucked on her back and shoulders, still slowly pumping in and out of her making sure she got everything out, resulting in more shaky moans from Jazmine.

"Fuuckk baee," Jazmine moaned weakly. Cindy always made sure Jazmine was all the way down from her high before removing her fingers or her….other 'object'. When she was, she slowly pulled her two fingers out resulting in a sigh from Jazmine.

She turned around and the two just hugged for a minute under the hot shower. Jazmine lifted her head and sweetly kissed Cindy on the neck, the chin, on both cheeks, on the nose, then finally on the lips. Cindy gave her another kiss and another and then a last long passionate one.

"I love you Jazmine," Cindy said huskily. She could still feel Jazmine shaking from aftershocks. Jazmine caressed every inch she could feel of Cindy. For the life of her, she couldn't think of anyone else who could possibly make her feel the way she felt right now.

Deep down Jazmine always knew she felt safest and most loved with Cindy. Even before they were together exclusively she felt a strong connection with her that made her feel wanted and _needed_.

"I love you too Cynthia," Jazmine responded. Cindy sighed into Jazmine's neck. She would rain hell down on anyone who referred to her as her government name. All except for Jazmine. Her name sounded like music to her ears whenever Jazmine spoke it, _especially_ when she was screaming it out of pleasure. The love and appreciation she felt for this woman was limitless.

Neither of them knew why the world was filled with hateful and prejudiced people and why they felt the need to antagonize _their_ happiness. But what they did know was the love they just shared, was more than enough to keep them hopeful and faithful for the strength of their relationship despite what those nasty people say. They had each other now and always. Together they were complete.

* * *

Cindy sat on her porch chair on the balcony of her mansion with her feet kicked up on the footrest, listening to the music she had on Bluetooth from her speaker. She wore her favorite Cancun T-shirt and navy blue basketball shorts and her golden hair was hanging free all the way down her back . The sun was setting, casting a pink and peach overcast in the sky. She brought a joint to her lips and drew in a puff, holding her breath as she gazed out to the scenery, then blew out smoke as the second verse started.

 _I'm more than just a number_

 _(Hey, hey, hey)_

 _I doubt you'll find another_

 _(Hey, hey, hey)_

 _So every single summer_

 _(Hey, hey, hey)_

 _I'll be the one that you remember_

 _I better find your lovin'_

 _I better find your heart_

 _I better find your lovin'_

 _I better find your heart_

 _I better find your lovin'_

 _I better find your heart_

 _I bet if I give all my love_

 _Then nothing's gonna tear us apart_

Jazmine stepped outside in her PINK tank top and matching boy shorts with a plate full of fruit: strawberries, pineapples, grapes and cantaloupe and placed it on the table in between the two chairs. She sat down on the opposite chair and grabbed her glass of wine she had on the table waiting and took a sip.

Cindy eyed the sweet fruity goodness that was placed in front of her, and the _fruit_ looked amazing too. She took another puff before ashing it and handing it to Jazmine.

 _It's more than just a mission_

 _(Hey, hey, hey)_

 _You hear but you don't listen_

 _(Hey, hey, hey)_

 _You better pay attention_

 _(Hey, hey, hey)_

 _And get what you been missing_

 _I better find your lovin'_

 _I better find your heart_

 _I better find your lovin'_

 _I better find your heart_

 _I better find your lovin'_

 _I better find your heart_

 _I bet if I give all my love_

 _Then nothing's gonna tear us apart_

Jazmine took a couple big puffs and let her head fall back in the chair as she blew out the smoke, gazing at the beautiful sunset. Cindy just watched her lover luxuriate in the late afternoon pleasures. She took a grape and strawberry and stuffed them in her mouth whole. _Mmmmmm God damn!_

Cindy didn't know if it was because she was high, or everything was just simply ripe and perfect at the time. Like how did she get so lucky to blessed with the perfect _goddess_ of a woman? Long, unruly, curly, hair, silky caramel skin, hypnotic emerald eyes, a petite but voluptuous frame, and a respectful and smart mentality to go with it. She watched as Jazmine finished off the joint and dabbed the roach in the ashtray.

"Come here," Cindy said in a low voice. Jazmine gave her that same high grin and took another sip from her wine and set the glass down before she made her way over to Cindy's chair and sat in her lap. Cindy sat back and gathered Jazmine in her arms.

 _Too many times I've been wrong_

 _I guess being right takes too long_

 _I'm done waiting, there's nothing left to do_

 _But give all I have to you and_

 _I better find your lovin'_

 _I better find your heart_

 _I better find your lovin'_

 _I bet if I give all my love_

 _Then nothing's gonna tear us apart_

 _I bet if I give all my love_

 _Then nothing's gonna tear us apart_

The two of them continued to watch the sky turn colors. Jazmine reached for a pineapple and fed it to Cindy who gladly accepted, licking and sucking on her fingers. Then Cindy grabbed a cantaloupe and put it halfway in her mouth and made a come here motion with her finger. Jazmine leaned in and chewed off the other half of the fruit before kissing her lips the rest of the way.

The wind blew Jazmine's curls in her face and Jazmine cutely brushed her hair away as she giggled. Cindy bit her lower lip. Times like this she never took for granted. This woman was the light of her life. She would love her, protect her and respect her as long as she would have her. Anyone who even attempted to get in between them was in for a world of hurt.


	3. Chapter 3: Mid-Day Crisis

The morning sunlight peaked through the window blinds, shining on Jazmine's face. Jazmine's eyes fluttered open, followed by a grimace as she turned away from the intruding brightness. As she turned on her other side she was met by a sprawled out Cindy who was as deep in sleep as one could get. She was in a full starfish position with her left arm and leg halfway hanging off the bed and her mouth agape letting out soft snores. Her blonde hair was spread out over her face and the surrounding pillows. Jazmine silently giggled to herself at the sight before her.

She looked over at the digital clock on Cindy's side of the bed as it read 11:17 am. Neither of them ever slept in much, especially Cindy. They usually both were up early even on weekends either exercising or at practice. She guessed that the previous night's _activities_ had really wore her girlfriend out. Jazmine smirked to herself.

She was never a sexual or promiscuous person until she met Cindy. She had always been so timid, naïve, and shy. But something about Cindy brought out her wild side. Even when they were just friends, Jazmine admired Cindy for how fearless she was. She had always been so drawn to Cindy for her pride and confidence. She didn't mind that Cindy had been identified as a lesbian. It honestly didn't alter Jazmine's feelings for her at all. Cindy made her feel wanted, loved and happy.

That is why she loves her so much. Cindy not once questioned Jazmine about her sexuality. It was an unnecessary question of course. Cindy knew that she was the only woman, let alone the only _person_ Jazmine has ever been in a serious relationship with and she would never pressure Jazmine into deciding what her sexual orientation was. Cindy was protective, loving, self-motivated, trustworthy and loyal and that was more than enough for Jazmine.

Jazmine sat up and reached over her and side of the bed for her PINK boy shorts and matching tank top. She got out of bed with her clothes in hand and tip-toed to the conjoining bathroom. Cindy's master bedroom was fit for a king. In the bedroom was her king-sized bed and grand dresser with a huge mirror and cabinets, two nightstands on either side of the bed, a 50 in. flat screen tv mounted on the wall in front of the bed and shelves on the wall full full with Cindy's trophies, candles and pictures of her and her family, teammates and of courses her and Jazmine. the

In the bathroom was a large mirror that took up the whole wall, two sinks with cabinets underneath, a jacuzzi tub, a walk-in closet and a marble built walk-in shower with glass doors. Her entire mansion was furnished with the most luxurious decorum Jazmine has ever seen.

One could easily say Cindy was spoiled but that wasn't the case. Cindy has brought up the offer for Jazmine to move in with her time and time again. As much as Jazmine wanted to accept, she knew that it was too soon. She liked her simple apartment and the coziness of it. Plus, she likes her alone time when their not around each other. It _sweetens_ the reunion she would say. But that wasn't the only reason. Jazmine remembered a certain point in time where she stayed with Cindy under the most unfortunate circumstances and it had almost ruined their relationship.

Cindy lost her parents a year ago in a tragic car crash during a thunderstorm. They were on their way back to this very house after Cindy's basketball game. Cindy was so in shock, she didn't cry until the funeral when they were laying in the open casket together. She threw herself at the casket and was shrieking and yelling in a tone Jazmine never thought she could reach. It took her, Huey and Jazmine's parents to restrain her and remove her from the room.

They left the house, all their assets, properties _and_ estates to Cindy, making her one of Maryland's richest heiresses. She was solely wealthy for life, yes, but Cindy never flaunted it. She still lived her daily life normal, no extravagant spending of any kind.

That period of time was the roughest for Jazmine and Cindy. Cindy was highly depressed and angry. At times it was easy to console her, but other times she took her anger out on Jazmine and said and _did_ things to her that nearly drove them to end the relationship.

But Jazmine stood strong for Cindy because she knew this was all coming from a place of hurt and grief and she couldn't possibly abandon her in her time of need. Her parents may not have had the best marriage, but they were still her parents. At least they _actually_ accepted Cindy for who she was, unlike Jazmine's parents.

Jazmine slipped on her tank top and boy shorts and looked at herself in the mirror. She loved her image very much. She outgrew her skinny frame and limbs and grew curves in all the right places. Her hair developed from the kinky, tangly Afro puff into big, luscious, voluminous curls that fell around her face and down her back.

She pulled her hair up into a sloppy bun and rinsed her face with warm water. She then looked at herself again and her face saddened as she reminisced that awful argument she and Cindy had after her parents died. She softly rubbed her right cheek, remembering the harsh bruise that once remained there. She quickly shook it off and snapped back to the present. What was done was done and there's no going back and changing it and no need moping about it. In the middle of brushing her teeth, she could hear Cindy muttering in her sleep.

"Punkyy..n-nahh don't!" Cindy muttered. Jazmine looked over at her with her toothbrush in her mouth. Don't what? "D-don't leave me…Punkyyy." Cindy trailed off at the end followed by another snore. Jazmine made a confused look. She quickly spit out the toothpaste and rinsed her mouth before drying off and making her way over to the bed.

She bit her bottom lip as she got back on the bed and straddled Cindy. She was still wearing her sports bra and basketball shorts. Cindy shuffled softly under her, switching her head to the other side. Jazmine smiled as she leant down and kissed Cindy on the cheek, followed by a kiss on the nose. Cindy was starting to wake up now. Jazmine continued and kissed Cindy's collarbone all the way up Cindy's neck.

As Cindy woke, she turned her head and softly grabbed Jazmine's head as she gave her a sweet lingering kiss on the mouth. Jazmine immediately kissed back starting to lightly grind on top of Cindy. Cindy gave a soft groan as she slid her hands up Jazmine's soft thighs and placed them on her butt, strongly grabbing two handfuls and pulling Jazmine's weight more down on her waist as she grind on her. Jazmine responded to her lead and continued to grind harder, resulting in sighs from both her and Cindy.

"Girl you better stop," Cindy groaned. "Before I go back and get the strap again." Jazmine gave a shudder. She remembered the night before, where Cindy had Jazmine's knees pressed to her chest and ankles above her head, and Cindy was not giving her any mercy until Jazmine was forced to tap out. Jazmine nervously bit her lip as she remembered the strength and intensity Cindy used with that tool. Cindy smirked as she sat up still holding Jazmine close to her. "I didn't think so," she muttered.

That heat that Jazmine always felt in her _womanly area_ was rising again. Seriously? What was it with this woman? This was a feeling Jazmine felt _constantly_ with her and it never ceased! No one has ever made her feel like this at this intensity, and she LOVED it! But this time she suppressed it.

"You're acting like you were the only one in control last night," Jazmine retorted while slipping her hand down Cindy's shorts. Now it was Cindy's turn to tense up as she remembered Jazmine in reverse cowgirl, working her hips and her ass, on Cindy's waist. Every motion Jazmine made, caused a pleasing friction between the base of the strap and Cindy's mound. As Jazmine cried as she squatted up and down on it repeatedly like a pro, Cindy lost all control and climaxed as she held onto Jazmine's ass for dear life.

Jazmine smirked back at her as she saw Cindy's defeated look. She pushed Cindy back down on the bed forcefully and bit her lip. "Yeah, that's what _I_ thought!" Jazmine teased as she got off of Cindy.

"Yeah, while you thinking, why don't you take yo fine ass in the kitchen and make daddy some late breakfast," Cindy said getting up and stretching. Jazmine rolled her eyes as she stepped into a pair of house shoes and walked out the room and down the hallway.

She guessed since 'Daddy put it down' making her some food was the least she could do. When she reached the kitchen she opened the refrigerator and looked for ingredients she could work with.

She grabbed the carton of eggs, the bag of spinach, the bag of shredded cheddar cheese and the carton of strawberries still chopped from the previous night. Next she looked in the freezer and grabbed the package of pork sausage links. She set all her ingredients down on the counter next to the stove. Time to work her magic.

* * *

Cindy was finishing her second braid going down her back and applied some hold spray on the ends. She reached for her toothbrush and toothpaste and started brushing her teeth. In the middle of doing so, Cindy's phone rang. She picked it up and read the caller ID which said _**Reezy**_ **.** Cindy's eyes widened as she quickly spit out the toothpaste, rinsed out her mouth and finally answered it.

"Yo Reezy! What's up homie?" Cindy exclaimed.

"Ayyeee Yo C-Murph!" Riley exclaimed back. "Man what the fuck is up?! It's been a min! How you been G?! You up and went ghost on a mothafucka!"

"I know dude, shit's been crazy outchea! Just school, hoopin, and getting this money you know how we do!" Cindy made her way back to the bedroom and opened her dressers to pick out her outfit for the day.

"I hear ya man! We been seein' you on ESPNU straight ballin on these hoes yo! Keep doin' yo shit man!" Riley encouraged.

"I try, I try," Cindy said.

"But on some real shit though," Riley changed his tone. "I never got a chance to send you my condolences for your loss. I'm so sorry Cindy for real." Cindy stopped and slowly sat down on the bed as she listened. "Huey and me know what it's like to lose your parents. I can understand what you've been goin' through and I'm sorry I wasn't there at the funeral." Cindy started to tear up. She didn't let any fall but she still was battling to maintain her composure.

"Thanks Riley," Cindy's voice started to shake. "I really appreciate it. I've just been taking it day by day. It was hella hard at first, but each day it gets a little easier."

* * *

 _It was the exact opposite._

 _Each day wasn't better._

 _With each passing day it got worse and worse. Cindy missed classes, practices, she sat on the bench for almost the rest of the season, she lost all touch of reality and almost the love of her life. Jazmine looked after Cindy and took care of her and Cindy loved her even more for it. But she had to admit, she was a real bitch to Jazmine._

 _She didn't mean to turn into a monster, but Jazmine still stayed by her side and it wasn't like Cindy made it easy. She was drinking and smoking her life away and that caused her to change her all around attitude towards everything._

 _Every time Jazmine had a kind word to say, Cindy spat out negative and nasty things back. Whenever Jazmine tried to show affection by kissing or hugging or cuddling with her, Cindy would abruptly pull away or shove her off. One time Jazmine said it would probably be best if she gave her some space, but Cindy turned the tables and made it seem like Jazmine was actually leaving her 'like her parents did' and that was a cruel and horrible thing to say, ESPECIALLY to the woman you love._

 _Until one day, when they had their worst argument when Jazmine tried snatching the bottle of Captain Morgan out of Cindy's hands, telling her she needed to get a grip and get her life together. That led to more yelling, which led to cursing and screaming, then tears falling, followed by regrettable statements, then out of nowhere Cindy's hand came flying across Jazmine's face._

 _She hit her so hard she fell back against the wall with a great force. Then there was silence. Jazmine's tears ceased as she slowly stood back up, holding her cheek where a bruise was already starting to form, and she looked at Cindy with the most resentful look of betrayal. Cindy stared back at her with a look full of regret, but it was too late._

 _Without another word, Jazmine walked past Cindy, grabbed her purse and keys, and walked straight out the door, slamming it shut behind her. At that moment, Cindy's world crumbled. She knew she was completely and utterly alone. She had just turned on the one person left in the world who loved her and cared about her._

 _Two and a half months passed with literally no communication between them. Jazmine blocked Cindy's number and all of her social media. Until one afternoon, Jazmine walked into her living room and kitchen full of a dozen of her favorite flowers, golden tulips with red stripes, each vase with a note saying how much Cindy loved her, how sorry she was about everything, how she acted foolish, how much she missed her, how she couldn't imagine life without her etc. etc._

 _Then she walked in her bedroom where a box with a light peach, spaghetti-strap, from-fitting dress and gold jewelry were inside. A not read: Please join me for dinner at 7? I'd love for you to wear this. Please forgive me Jazmine, I love you!_

 _Jazmine smiled softly as tears welled up in her eyes. Forgiveness was easy for Jazmine given the right circumstances and she did seem like she was truly sorry for what she did. Of course Jazmine went with Cindy to dinner, where Cindy apologized even more and swore she would never put her hands on her again. More promises and amends were exchanged and you could only guess what else took place after dinner. Things returned back to normal afterwards. It was a huge thing to overcome for both of them, but in the end, it only made them stronger._

* * *

"No problem Cindy," Riley said. "Just keep ya head up G. But changing the subject! What you got planned tonight?"

"Not shit, we was just gonna find somethin' on Netflix and chill," Cindy said finishing putting on her shirt.

"Mannn ya'll nasty!" Cindy rolled her eyes. "Well Huey and me throwin' a party over here at our crib. It's for all our J. Edgar Hoover homies from back in da day! I know you miss ya Trailblazers family!"

"Hol' up, you _AND_ Fro' boy throwin a party? Since when was his uptight ass the party type?"

"I don't know shittt, ever since you stole his bitch he been actin' like a whole 'notha person! He definitely ain't the gay ass mothafucka he used to be!"

"First of all, watch yo'self Reezy. That ain't just no bitch that's _my_ woman. And I ain't steal no damn body from no one. Jazmine CHOSE me." Cindy rolled her eyes.

She got so annoyed in high school when people tried to taunt her for _stealing_ Jazmine

'How do you _steal_ a person?' Cindy thought.

They almost made it seem like she was the bad guy in all of this.

 _'How you gonna steal ole' dude girl like that? That's stone cold Cindy.'_

 _'Damn C-Murph pullin' a honey like Jazmine Dubois! You got game son!'_

 _'Shitt, I know Huey hurt as fuck right now. Getting his girl stolen from ANOTHER GIRL? That ain't a good look for Freeman.'_

What people failed to realize was that Jazmine was never Huey's girl. Yes, they were close friends at the time and everyone believed that they were going to be _the_ power couple of school. What they also failed to realize was the more powerful connection she and Jazmine shared, which is exactly why Jazmine was more than happy choosing Cindy.

"Look, I ain't mean to offend you C-Murph. I'm just sayin' ya'll two tore my bro heart _all the way_ up. Ever since ya'll two made it official, Huey been wildin' the fuck out. I didn't think the bi… the _female_ had that type of hold on him."

"Well that's his problem! And matter of fact, I don't feel comfortable comin' to ya'll party when it seems like he holdin' a grudge or somethin' against us. How I know he won't try nothin' while we there? Cuz I'm tellin' you Reezy, shit ain't goin' down like that. If he wants to have an identity crisis 'cause he got his heart broken, that's his problem. But I love Jazmine too much to bring her into a situation for ya'll to to fuck wit' her feelings like that."

"Man ain't nobody tryna run game on fake ass Mariah Carey! This ain't even the point I'm tryna make! We just tryna get the squad back together homie. That's it! Caesar's even back in town! We got him on the tables for the party. So you KNOW it's gon' be lit!"

Caesar? Now Cindy definitely missed that crazy dude. He had a full-ride soccer scholarship Michigan State and from what Cindy heard, he was still DJ-ing and had won quite a number of competitions.

"Aw word? Caesar? Broke into the principal's office and blasted Bob Marley on the PA system for 3 hours straight Caesar? Yo I ain't seen homeboy in a minute either."

"Exactly! So come through Cin! Bring Jazmine wit' you! I PROMISE it ain't on no bullshit like that. Right hand to the man!"

Cindy thought it over but still had that iffy feeling about the whole thing. Something just didn't sit right with her about this. But she did miss her old friends and catching up with them may be the kick in the but she and Jazmine needed to put all this drama behind them.

"Mmmm a'ight Reezy. I'm taking yo word on this. What time does the party start?"

"BET! The part starts at 10:30 but I don't expect it to be jumpin til 11:00. And we got security at the door so don't be packin' when you step up in here."

"Boy bye! I ain't on no pussy shit like that. If I were to take a mothafucka out, it would be wit 'dese DUKES! Not hidin' behind no gun, fuck I look like!"

"Yeaaahh whateva, I'll see ya'll tonight then."

"A'ight Reezy, holla," Cindy hung up.

* * *

"Word." Riley hung up and walked outside the Freeman house. He saw Huey sitting on the porch steps on his phone smoking a Black & Mild.

His Afro was just as big, if not bigger. He had definitely grown more fit since high school. He had that defined V-structure from his bulging shoulders and arms, a lean torso and broad waistline. He grew out his facial hair, nicely trimmed around his cheeks and chin. He was very mature-looking and it was a wonder how he still didn't have a girlfriend by now.

"Guess who I just got off the phone with?" Huey blew out smoke and looked over his shoulder.

"How could I possibly know that Riley? Melissa? Kedeisha? Marisol? Amber?"

"Nah nigga chill the fuck out! Makin' me sound like a hoe and shit hatin' ass!" Riley leaned against one of the pillars on the porch.

"I don't have to _try_.." Huey took another puff of his black before ashing it and putting it out.

"Shut up bitch. You just mad cause I'm actually _gettin'_ some pussy unlike yo punk ass!" Huey rolled his eyes and got up, heading back inside the house.

"Whatever Riley. Have you set up the speakers and DJ booth yet?" Huey asked walking into the living room.

Riley gestured his hands to the obvious speakers around the living room and the set up DJ booth in the corner. They had pushed all the furniture up against the walls and put plastic over them and put up all the fragile pictures, statues and other valuable furnishes to avoid them being broken or _stolen_ during the party. There were automatic LED lights hooked up and there were snacks and bottles in the kitchen.

"So who were you on the phone with that was so important?" Huey asked picking up some last minute valuables from the living room.

"Cindy McPhearson" Riley said in a teasing tone. Huey stopped mid strive, blew out an irritated sigh, and continued towards the towel closet to put the items in.

"I didn't know you had a thing for gay girls," Huey muttered trying not to sound aggravated.

"Funny nigga. I could say the same thing to you!" Riley clapped back. Huey slammed the closet door and turned around to glare at him.

"And she bringin' that yellow tail you so fond of," Riley smirked knowing he just got under his brother's skin. Huey just brushed past Riley and up the stairs to his bedroom. "…you know…The one Cindy stole from you," Riley taunted.

"I know who Jazmine is Riley, and she didn't steal her from me. Why the hell people keep saying that? Jazmine simply dated Cindy, not me. That's all there is to it."

"Nah nigga, Cindy ran game on dat hoe and she stole her right from under you! Damn, to be out-gamed by a female? That shit not a good look Huey." Huey barged into his bedroom followed by Riley. "And from what I could tell, Cindy seemed _real_ iffy about bringin' Jazmine around you cause she know you still carryin' a big one for her."

"Riley, shut yo dumb ass up!" Huey turned around and raised his hand about to punch Riley, until Riley flinched noticeably.

"Nigga you ain't about to do shit!...pussy." Huey rolled his eyes as he turned back around and sat on his bed and kicked off his shoes.

"If she was nervous about bringing her here, then there's obviously some trust issues there, not that I care. Jazmine is grown and can choose to be with whoever she wants. I'm warning you. Don't bring up the shit again. You're not going to ruin this night for me. Now get the fuck out. I want to nap for tonight."

"Yeah, go ahead and dream about _Jaaazzmminnee!_ That's probably as close to gettin' some as you gonna g…AHHH NIGGA!" Riley was interrupted by Huey's hand going up his head. "That ain't hurt bitch!"

* * *

Cindy finished her late breakfast and sat back in the chair with a satisfied sigh.

"Damn bae! Yo breakfast never fails," Cindy complimented with a pat on her stomach. Jazmine chuckled as she finished the last of her food.

She had prepared spinach and cheese omelettes, fried pork sausage links, toast and jam and sliced strawberries.

"I swear you made me fall in love with breakfast bae."

"Well keep _performing_ like you do and you will be gladly rewarded," Jazmine smoothly said picking up their plates. She made her way over to the sink, rinsed the plates off and put them in the dishwasher. She started cleaning up her kitchen mess but Cindy stopped her.

"Baby you don't have to do that. I'll take care of it," Cindy approached her and took the pans out of her hands.

"Oh it's no problem Cin. I made the mess I can clean it up. You can relax baby," Jazmine said taking back the pans. Cindy released them and smiled at her.

Jazmine proceeded to wash the dishes and wipe down the countertops while Cindy held her by the waist from behind, resting her chin on Jazmine's shoulder.

"How did I get so lucky?" Cindy whispered kissing Jazmine on the neck. She could feel Jazmine relax in her arms. Jazmine rung out the wash cloth and hung it over the faucet. She turned around and wrapped her arms around Cindy's neck.

"I ask myself that every day. I guess we're both just lucky people. You are such a blessing baby. There's not a day that goes by that I don't count my blessings for having you in my life." She leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. "And I would never leave you baby, _never_!" Cindy gave a confused look.

"What do you mean leave me?"

"You were talking in your sleep this morning. You were saying ' _Punky don't leave me! Don't leave me Punky!'"_ Jazmine mocked Cindy jokingly.

"Oh my God!" Cindy palmed her forehead. "That's so embarrassing! I don't even remember having a dream like that. I wasn't crying was I?" Jazmine giggled and played with one of Cindy's braids.

"No baby," she giggled some more. "Put you did seem pretty upset. You have nothing to fear bae. Whatever you're holding on in your conscience is none of my business. But I want you to trust me when I say that I will always be by your side through thick and thin. Do you believe me?" Cindy looked at her lovingly and placed her hand gently on her left cheek, caressing it softly.

How could she have struck someone so precious and important to her? It was almost unbelievable that Jazmine was still with her today after that. But that alone was all the confirmation she needed.

"Of course I do Punky," Cindy squeezed Jazmine tighter towards her. "And I will always be here for you too." Jazmine smiled and gave her another kiss. "Do you have any plans tonight?"

"Nope! Wide open!"

"Feel up for a party?" Cindy slowly said. Jazmine's eyes widened.

"Yesssss! Oh my gosh yes! I haven't been to party in forever! Where is it at?" Jazmine jumped up and down. Cindy laughed at her childlike response. She still had that same innocent personality.

"Wellll," Cindy hesitated. "It's closer to your place….on Timid Deer Lane….just down the street from your parents'…." Jazmine stopped and gave a serious look at her. "….At the Freeman's." Now Jazmine's face completely went blank.

"No.." she simply said and walked back into the bedroom.

"Hol' up! Jazmine!" Cindy yelled walking after her. Jazmine grabbed her backpack and unzipped it, getting out her tights and socks. "It's not what you think it is! They just throwin' a party for all our old high school friends!"

"There! You just said it yourself…our _OLD_ high school friends Cindy! And last time I checked, those so-called _friends_ isolated me!" She continued to put her socks on in an angry fashion.

"That was over 2 years ago Jaz! You can't possibly still care about what those people think of you! It's just a party. What's the big deal?" Jazmine put her hands on her hips and gave her a 'are you serious' look.

"What's the big deal?! You want me to go to a party, full of people who have taunted me and harassed me for the decision that _I_ made, in the house of a person who I once thought was a true friend and ended up ruining that friendship because of the same said decision that _I MADE!"_ Jazmine was now on the verge of tears.

"So are you saying that you deciding to be with me caused you to be an outcast? Is that it?" Cindy asked in an irritable tone.

"No! That's not what I'm saying! It's just…It's just!...Uughh!" Jazmine threw her hands up.

"It's just what Jazmine?" Cindy asked leaning her head forward intent on getting an answer.

"It's just that I'm not as confident as you Cindy! Everyone knows you like women! You can flaunt it and be free to be who you are and no one turns an eye! But when _I_ do, it's a big deal all of a sudden and I'm labeled as the good girl gone bad! I love you Cindy! I do! Being with you has never made me happier! But I don't know how to handle the pressure society puts on me!" Jazmine was starting to tear up as she hung her head and started sobbing.

Cindy walked towards her and grabbed her hands. She lifted Jazmine's head and gazed in her eyes.

"Welcome to my world Jazmine," Cindy said. Jazmine gave a confused look. "How do you think I became so confident with being lesbian? People have harassed me and even assaulted me when I officially came out. You just have to roll with the punches. You're not going to be accepted by everybody in the world Jazmine. You don't owe society a damn thing. You don't have to explain anything to _anyone_ about your relationship or your sexuality. Have I ever questioned you once about it?"

Jazmine sniffled and shook her head.

"Right. Because I know this is your first time being with a woman. Although there are times when I question that," Cindy bit her lip. Jazmine gave a weak giggle followed by another sniffle.

"I would never pressure you into doing something you're not comfortable with. We don't have to go if you don't want to." Jazmine sighed and thought it over.

Cindy was right. It was over 2 years ago and everyone knows that they are still together. She shouldn't care what people think. As long as she is happy with Cindy, that's all that matters.

"No, it's okay. You're right. I was just being my usual frantic and worried self. I trust you," Jazmine said.

"You wouldn't be the Jazmine I love if you weren't," Cindy leaned in and kissed her cheek as she wiped off the remaining tear with her thumb. "I got you bae. You don't have to worry." Jazmine smiled softly in response.

She never felt more safe than when she was with Cindy. There have been people in her life who were protective of her, but none as vigorous as Cindy. Jazmine was like a precious gem to Cindy, one that she treasured and valued above all else and it made Jazmine feel all the more important.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Cindy grabbed Jazmine's backpack and took her hand, leading her out the bedroom. Jazmine followed her out the house and to Cindy's car, where Cindy opened the passenger door for her. "My lady," Cindy said while smirking.

"Thank you good _sir_ ," Jazmine held her head high like a queen as she strutted past Cindy. Just as Jazmine passed her, Cindy eyed Jazmine's ass with hunger as she bit her bottom lip.

"MmmHmm," Cindy moaned as she gave Jazmine a powerful smack right on her left buttock. Jazmine gasped as she turned around and gently shoved Cindy back.

"Excuse you! I'm a LADY!" Jazmine flipped her imaginary hair as she sat in the car. Cindy chuckled as she closed the door behind her. Cindy got in the car and started it up.

"A lady in the streets, but a freak in the sheets" Cindy muttered causing Jazmine to blush.


	4. Chapter 4: TENSION Part 1

**Hello Readers! When i tell you I am EXHAUSTED from typing this chapter! I had to divide it into two parts because it was so lengthy. I wanted to make sure I got all the dialogue from ALL the characters reuniting so that no parts are left out. This first part, I introduced a main character OC that will have a heavy impact to this story and how she, Jazmine and Cindy became friends. I will be uploading the second part of this chapter right after i upload this one! So please read and review!**

* * *

"I'll pick you up at 10:00 Punky," Cindy walked Jazmine to the front door of her apartment. Jazmine got the door card out of her backpack and held it up to the sensor and waited for the red light to turn green. As it did, Cindy opened the door for her and allowed her to walk in.

"Okay baby. I'll see you tonight." They both leaned in and shared a quick kiss before Jazmine pulled away and walked through the lobby to the elevator. "Tell Rita I said 'Hey'.'"

"I will!" Jazmine smiled. Cindy released the door and watched her until she got on. As the elevator doors opened, Jazmine stepped in and turned around making eye-contact with Cindy outside. Cindy smiled softly and waved as the elevator doors closed. Jazmine blew a kiss back and the elevator proceeded to the 3rd floor. She got to her door and put the key in and unlocked it, stepping inside and was smacked in the face with the most pungent odor she's ever smelt. She set her keys on the key rack right by the door and walked past the kitchen, but stopped and took two steps back, looking at the pig sty that used to be her kitchen. There were pots and pans stacked up on the stove, the sink was full of dirty dishes, there was sauce of some sorts dripping down the counter and onto the dishwasher, which was empty, and there were crumbs and wrappers all over the floor. Jazmine rolled her eyes and continued into the living room to be met with the same thing. The couch cushions were distorted, throw pillows everywhere, the ashtray was spilled all over the table and carpet, abandoned McDonald's cups and bags, and half-empty beer bottles and liquor bottles all over the place and…. _'are you serious?',_ there was throw up in the corner!

"Oh HELLLL NAHH!" Jazmine exclaimed. "HELLOOO!? ANYBODY HOME!? WILL YA'LL GET YA'LL ASSES OUT HERE AND CLEAN UP YO FUCKIN' MESS!" Jazmine walked down the hallway and met her roommate's companion, Jada – who was a non-paying third roommate – coming out of their room in nothing but her panties and bra. "Hi!" Jazmine shouted sarcastically. Jada jumped at Jazmine's outburst, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Jazmine looked at her watch which read 3:30 pm. These girls were seriously still in bed?

"Heyyy Jaz," Jada slurred obviously still hungover. Jazmine made a sick face and fanned her nose. Jada was a light-skinned girl with jet black hair, under a stiff honey-ombré weave. She was skin-in-bone thin and wore and even slept in a cake-face full of make-up almost every day and to put it lightly…she was fucking ANNOYING! Ever since she and Jazmine's roommate, Rita, started fucking, Jada just got comfortable staying with them completely and Jazmine has been having to clean up after her, replace _her_ food that Jada keeps eating up, pay extra on their utility and water bill, and basically there is no peace under HER OWN ROOF! The girl hasn't offered to pay or anything because she doesn't work worth a damn. The _least_ she could do was clean up after her trifling self!

"Soo, where's Rita? Because this was definitely NOT how I left my house yesterday morning! THROW UP!? REALLY?!" Jazmine walked to the living room and gestured towards the corner. Jada followed her and her eyes widened.

"Oh my God!" Jada covered her mouth. "Last night got so crazy, I'm sorry…" Jazmine put her hand up to stop her.

"No _I'm_ sorry, Jada." Jazmine put her hand on her chest. "I'm sorry, because I'm obviously not used to living in a FUCKING FRAT HOUSE! This is disgusting Jada! I've fucking had it!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! What's going on?" Rita came out in her sports bra and sweatpants. She twisted her face when she was met with the odor. "Eii! Masa! What the fuck is that man?!" Rita's thick accent filled the room. Jazmine huffed when she gestured towards the corner once again. "Awww shit! Man dese bitches can't hold dey liquor for shit! Listen J, I'm sorry about this. Dis mah fault yea?. Jada invited some of her friends over and we had a lil' kickback and shit just got outta hand!"

"That's beside the point Rita! I'm tired of coming home to a pig sty every day! You _know_ I can't stand a messy house!" Jazmine opened up the slide door to the balcony to air the room out. "This is the last straw! You!" She pointed at Jada. "You either need to start doin' your part around here or pay up! Because I will not tolerate being your maid any longer."

"Now hold up, who you think you talkin' to?" Jada rolled her neck.

"The only freeloader in the room," Jazmine said in an obvious tone.

"Bitch! You..!"

"Nah Jada she's right!" Rita interrupted. Jada gave her an 'are you serious' look. "Listen, I enjoy having you over, but it's gone beyond that. You haven't been just been mah company for a while now. You 'gwan become a third roommate for stayin here yea? You need to start paying rent or at least take better care around da house." Jazmine's eyes widened at Rita. Like ' _Damn, that was_ easy.' "Dis mah house too and I have to respect mah roommate's wishes." Jada shot daggers at Jazmine and Jazmine just looked right back at her.

"Man, whatever. I _do_ clean up around the house and you ain't never had a problem with me staying here!"

"That was before Jazmine's patience ran out. We can talk about this later. But for now, we need to get this place straightened up." Rita said intently. Jada rolled her eyes and put her hands on her bony hips.

"See?" Jada said to Jazmine. "You just had to be a damn drama queen and couldn't just simply address us properly? Now you making it seem like I'm a burden to ya'll and I'm just a slob!" Jazmine looked her up and down with an obvious look.

"I didn't make it seem like that, Jada. The evidence is right here in front of you. If I were a drama queen, I would have dragged you out of bed and stuffed your face in that vomit while whooping you like an untrained dog. _That's_ dramatic!" Jada lunged towards Jazmine, but Rita grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back.

"Bitch who the fuck you think you talkin' to?! I'll show you an untrained dog hoe! Let me go!" Jada kicked and struggled in Rita's arms while Jazmine crossed her arms and kept looking at her unbothered.

"Jada! Chill the fuck out!" Rita jolted her. "You know what? Get da fuck out! Fool you!" Rita pulled her out of the living room effortlessly and towards the door. She went back in her bedroom and got Jada's clothes and handed them to her.

"So you just gonna take her side?! You just gonna throw me out? Really, Rita?!" Jada sobbed putting on her clothes.

"Hell yeah I'm taking her side! Dis isn't healthy Jada. I'm not your mother and Jazmine is not your maid! Don't call me until you get yo shit together." Rita opened the door and gestured her out. Jada looked back at Jazmine who was waving with a smirk.

"Fuck both of ya'll! I'll see you when I see you Dubois!" Jada pointed at Jazmine while walking out.

"Bye Felicia," Jazmine yelled as Rita slammed the door behind her. Rita shook her head in embarrassment as she walked in the kitchen and grabbed the box of heavy duty trash bags.

"You sure know how to pick 'em Rita. She's a _real_ charmer," Jazmine went into the towel closet and grabbed the basket of cleaning supplies.

"Listen, she wasn't like this at first," Rita started picking up all the trash in the kitchen. "It was just a one night stand, then the next thing you know we go fuck every night man. I guess I got so drawn to her I didn't see how disrespectful she was…or at least I didn't want to see it. But I would never sacrifice the peace in our house, Jazmine. If she can't respect our house, then I know she won't respect me." Jazmine raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Well, damn!" Jazmine slipped on her pink rubber cleaning gloves. "Look at you being mature!" Rita rolled her eyes .

"You know you don't have to help Jazmine. This isn't your mess." Rita walked to the living room continuing to pick up trash.

"You're right," Jazmine got out a small metal bucket from the closet. "You should have held that trifling heifa hostage and not let her go until this place was spotless!" She made her way over to the corner to pick up the hard vomit and put it in the bucket. "But I know for a fact that if I were to die today, and this was how my house looked," she gagged at the smell. "The next tenants in this house will feel my wrath from the grave!" Jazmine cringed as she threw the last of the slop in the bucket. Rita lightly chuckled as she threw the beer bottles in the bag.

"Cindy must be so grateful to have a woman as respectable as you."

"Trust me," Jazmine picked up the bucket. "She IS!" She took the bucket to the bathroom and threw its contents in the toilet, gagging even more as she did. She rinsed the bucket out and filled it back up with hot water. She came back to the living room, grabbed some carpet cleaner, powder, and a scrubber and made her way back over to the corner to finish cleaning it. "I even had to fight her to let me clean _my_ mess this morning." Jazmine sprayed the carpet cleaner, dipped the scrubber in the hot water and began to scrub. "I'm starting to think I should have majored in Housekeeping."

"Well the pay ain't so bad," Rita smashed the trash down in the bag and tied it in a not. Jazmine paused and looked at Rita.  
"Sorry…I didn't mean it like that." Jazmine sincerely apologized. Rita shook it off.

"Nah you good. I know you didn't. But I understand, cleaning up after people _is_ an inconvenience. But your character will always be richer than the mess maker in the end." Rita picked up the trash bag and took it to the trash shoot on their floor. Jazmine sighed as she continued to scrub. She really didn't mean to offend her. Sometimes she forgets the humble upbringing Rita had and she felt ungrateful how she complained about certain things. Rita's home country was Ghana, West Africa where her family still resided. She grew up selling plantains, maize, and jugs of water since she was 4, taking trips back and forth to her village's only watering well that was almost 10 miles away! She and her mother moved to the United States when she was 9 and her mother worked as a hotel maid. When Rita became old enough to work, she followed in her mother's footsteps and became a maid as well. She was _very_ smart and was valedictorian for her high school graduation. Sadly, Rita's mother died from fever and never got to see her daughter graduate. With the little money she had left, Rita was able to send her mother's body back to Ghana to be buried, but she wasn't able to attend. She wore her mother's wooden-beaded necklace with a jade emblem 24/7 to remember her by. She vowed on her mother's spirit that she would complete college and take care of her family. She is double majoring in Biology and Chemistry, hoping to become a Plant Botanist, to start her own _Gonja_ brand. Jazmine thought Cindy smoked too much. Rita, on the other hand, was a freaking weed head! But she didn't mind. Jazmine and Rita had a really close friendship. They became best friends and roommates the first day they moved in. She was probably Jazmine's _only_ friend. Rita was a lesbian of course, a stud like Cindy, except Rita was more androgynous one would say. She was tall, dark-skinned with light brown eyes and long brown dreads that came down to her chest. She was muscular and hefty, tatted everywhere, and had the whitest and brightest smile. She was very deep and sincere about everything. She was definitely a smooth-talker and could easily reel any girl in her trap. Jazmine knew Rita was a player when she even tried hitting on _her_ when they first met! Jazmine put a halt to that. Once she informed Rita who her girlfriend was, Rita backed off immediately because she knew she didn't want those problems. She had heard word of the women's team point guard and her fine ass girlfriend, but she never thought that it was _Jazmine_! Jazmine was surprised at Cindy's attitude when she found out that the hot African stud everyone was talking about was her girlfriend's roommate. They actually hit it off better than Jazmine expected. After all, they had the same courses together, they were both heart throbs and they _knew it_ , and they both lost their parents at some point in their life and they really bonded over that. Rita even confided in Jazmine that this was the first place she could call home all thanks to the love and peace Jazmine brought. Jazmine really enjoyed having the two of them in her life because for one, Cindy and Rita were absolutely hilarious together. Two, Rita and Cindy owned their sexuality and strength, so that influenced Jazmine tremendously. Rita was frequently referred to as a man to some, but still she owned it. Jazmine desperately wanted that kind of confidence, and she hoped that it would rub off on her somehow. Three, there was a spark between all of them that just made them click. She didn't know if it was a gay thing or they really had that awesome connection. It was kind of odd now that Jazmine thought about it. They actually have gotten _real_ close lately. Both Cindy and Rita were very protective of Jazmine and it was comforting knowing that she had two strong and confident women to look after her. But there were times when Jazmine felt that all three of them were a little _too_ comfortable around each other...like she was being loved by _both_ of them at the same time. Rita came back in their apartment and walked into the living room scratching the back of her neck.

"Sorry to ruin your Saturday man. I should have gotten up earlier and cleaned all this before you got home," Rita said. Jazmine sprayed more carpet cleaner and let it set. She got up and sighed sympathetically.

"It's okay Rita," Jazmine said. "I know you hate a messy house no less than I do. It wasn't your fault. Besides this didn't ruin anything." Jazmine made her way to the kitchen and began cleaning. Rita followed her and began to do so as well. "You have any plans tonight?"

"Nah man. Was just gonna probably cook, roll up one and watch a movie. What about you?" Rita asked.

"Cindy and I got invited to a party tonight. It's just gonna be like a reunion type of thing for all our old high school classmates." Jazmine rinsed out a couple pots and pans before drying them off.

"Party huh? Cool..cool," Rita nodded while putting a new trash bag in the bin.

"….Would youuu like to come?" Jazmine asked. Rita smiled and shrugged.

"Ehhh I don't know, me. You said it's yo high school friends yeah? I wouldn't really know people there." Rita shook her head. Jazmine gave her a blatant look.

"Rita... _I_ don't even know half of my classmates! And this is going to be a pretty big party. Trust me, you're not going to be the only non – J. Edgar Hoover alumni there." Jazmine finished the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Rita thought it over for a moment.

"Yeah, if you say so, you." Rita continued wiping down everything while Jazmine got the broom.

"To be honest, I was hesitant of even going myself," Jazmine admitted while sweeping the floor.

"Why's that?"

"You remember what I told you about when Cindy and I started dating?" Jazmine asked hesitantly.

"Awwww yeah man. How yo school made fun of you picking a woman over yo best friend uh…what was his name?...Hubert?"

"Huey.."

"HU-eyy?" Rita scrunched up her face. "Masa wha-gwan ya call a boy name HU-eeyy?" Rita cracked up laughing. Jazmine giggled with her. "Why no wonder you picked Cindy ova him! Dat name go chase all da women away, him!" Rita laughed some more. "But I remember you telling me something about him. How he wanted you to be his girlfriend right? But you turned him down?"

"Yeah. I still care for him as a friend of course. But I feel like I broke his heart to no repair." Jazmine gave a solemn look. "He was my best friend next to Cindy at the time. But when he asked me to be his girlfriend, I just couldn't do it." Jazmine swept all the contents into the dustpan and threw it in the trash bin.

"Why is that? You no love him?" Rita asked intently. Jazmine looked at Rita and just shook her head 'no'. "Well dat's not yo fault, you. He had to understand that you can't help how ya feel, yeah? Did you have feelings for someone else? Or do I know the answer to that question already?" Rita winked while she wiped down the countertops and kitchen table. Jazmine blushed.

"Well… at the time no. I just knew I didn't want to be his girlfriend. That's when I became real confused because everyone at school knew that one day we would make it official and be _that_ couple you know?" Rita nodded. "Even _I_ thought that we would be together, but things changed. I found love in someone else but didn't know it. It all felt so strange to me that I felt this way about a _woman_. About my best friend, Cindy."

"Awwwww, isn't dat cute," Rita threw the wipes away. Jazmine rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Well now, after all this time, him and his brother want us to come to their party, and this will be the first time seeing them since that whole mess."

"So they thought it was a good idea…to invite the people who broke baby boy heart? Masa! Madness!" Rita shook her head and walked in the living room. Jazmine followed but looked back at the kitchen one last time. ' _Spotless!'_ They both put the couch cushions and pillows back in place and straightened up the table. "And you want _me?_ Another stud of a woman to be along side you?" Rita smacked her lips. "I don't know, me. It sound like to me your people got a bad attitude to gay women and I don't wanna stir nothin' up for ya yeah?" Rita sat on the couch and grabbed a doozie that was still in the ashtray. She picked up a lighter and sparked it up.

"But I want you to come, Rita!" Jazmine said frantically. "Cindy would too! It would actually be a huge help if you came with us! I want to let them know that I am proud of what I am and who my friends are."

"Mmm.." Rita puffed out smoke. Jazmine took the doozie out of her fingers.

"Meh-pah-twoh!" Jazmine pleaded in Rita's native language Twi. "Wen gwan dance and pop de bottle off dey bomboclatt se ba borobohhh!" Jazmine began dancing to herself while she took a puff. Rita's eyes raised in shock. She knew now that she and Jazmine have spent too much time together.

"Eiiii Masa!" Rita shouted in disbelief. "So you go speak Twi, yeah?"

"I listen to you more than you realize!" Jazmine giggled as she took another puff and handed it back to Rita. She went to the TV stand and turned on the stereo, where Rita's Ghanaian playlist played instantly. Jazmine busted some African moves while winding her hips. Rita bobbed her head to the beat while watching her roommate get down. "Come on, Rita! You know you wanna watch me pon' it down tonight!" Jazmine added her African accent again.

"Go on now, you playin' wit me," Rita licked her lips as she chuckled. "Fine I'll go. But if I come out dat party empty-handed, you ain't gettin' none tonight either, you!" Rita took the last puff before ashing it. Jazmine made a 'YES!' motion with her fist and she got her phone out of her back pocket. She noticed there was an unread message she missed. It was from Cindy! Jazmine quickly clicked on it as it read,

' _ **Try and see if Rita wanna come.'**_ Jazmine giggled as she showed the message to Rita. Rita shook her head. "I'm starting to think ya'll obsessed wit me, you." Jazmine rolled her eyes as she replied back to her girlfriend.

' _ **I already did before reading this lol! XD She's game'**_

' _ **BET! We gonna blow them away baby! Can't wait to see you tonight! I love you xoxo**_

' _ **Yesss! All eyes on Us! I love you more! See you tonight!"**_

Jazmine did a small happy dance on her way to her bedroom. She started looking for what she was going to wear.

* * *

Cindy patted herself down as she did a once over in the mirror. She wore a sheer, white, long sleeve shirt only half buttoned up, with a black sports bra underneath, black drop-crotch jeans, held up with a Gucci belt, and the Air Jordan Retro 11s. She was iced-out on her ears, her neck, and her wrist. She had on just a LITTLE mascara to bring out her eyes more. She gave a couple more squirts of her 'Extra-Hold' hair mist on her two braids. She made some faces at herself in the mirror and smirked. _'Lookin' good,'_ she thought. She sprayed her favorite Versace cologne and grabbed her jacket and keys and was out the door. She text Jazmine and Rita letting them know she was on her way and proceeded to drive to their place again.

* * *

Jazmine placed the last bobby pin in place and turned her head in different angles to make sure her hair stayed. She had her hair sleeked back in a tight, enormous bun, her edges waved in patterns, and her usual two strands hanging down by her ears. Her face was beat for the GODS with rosy brown eyeshadow, perfectly arched eyebrows, thick falsies eyelashes, natural contoured foundation and highlights and the brightest red matte lipstick that made her lips pop! She left her bathroom in her red lace G-string and to her bedroom where she had her outfit laid out: a black 'around-the neck' bodysuit top with a profound V- cut down to her chest and it was all open back, revealing her erotic jellyfish tattoo, white high-waisted ripped jeans, and red lace-up, pointed-toe stiletto's. She had her golden hoops, a golden necklace with a red jewels and golden hoops. When she got fully dressed, she applied some Johnson & Johnson oil on her open cleavage, shoulders, and on her back to give her that sleeked look. She put on her black leather jacket and put her phone in one of the pockets. She took one last look at herself in the mirror. _'Ouu! Damn I'm fine'_ Jazmine quoted Cardi B's lyrics. She walked out her room and right across the hall to Rita's door and knocked. When Rita opened it, they both almost did a double take at the other. She was in all white, her shirt had kente-pattern trim on the chest pocket, collar, and sleeves.

"Damn masa!" Jazmine dusted Rita's shoulders. "You sure you can carry all them karats around? God Damn!" She had REAL gold everywhere, on her ears, around her neck, on her wrist, on her fingers, and…in her MOUTH too? "Smile for me!" Jazmine ordered. Rita gave her usual heartwarming, panties-soaking, hoe-reeling smile, and revealed her golden, diamond studded grill on her lower teeth. Jazmine's mouth hung open. Rita licked her lips and chuckled.

"You looking very nice yourself Abena," Rita complimented with the Twi name meaning 'beautiful woman.' Jazmine closed her mouth and blushed. 'Okay seriously, what is up with us right now?' She couldn't fake it. Rita looked REALLY good. They've gone to parties together before, but none that Rita has actually showed out and dressed up for. She never really saw Rita like this before. The whole feeling was off to her. Jazmine was shook out of her thoughts when her phone rang.

"Shit!" Jazmine jumped. "It's Cindy." Jazmine pressed 'answer'. "Hi baby!...You're here?...Okay great! We're coming right now!" Jazmine hung up and they walked out of their apartment and into the elevator and out the lobby. Cindy was in the parking lot resting on the hood of her Camaro as the two approached. As Jazmine did her signature walk towards her, Cindy's eyes zeroed in on her beautiful girlfriend. Those jeans hugged her curves perfectly and those stiletto heels made her strut like a mustang. Her caramel skin gleamed in the evening light and she just radiated pure ethnic beauty. She hugged Jazmine around the waist and gave her sweet kiss on the lips.

"You look stunning Punky! My GOD you killin' me already bae!" Cindy clenched her chest. Jazmine laughed as she gave a little spin to show herself off. "Aye Masa! What's good bro? Lookin' real _Wakanda_ fresh out'chea I see you! " Cindy and Rita engaged in their handshake, followed by a quick clap and dap.

"Mannn you look like you bouta go surfin' wit JESUS ole' face ass boah what you mean you?" Rita joked back. The two exchanged more flame clap backs until Jazmine intervened.

"Well while ya'll standing here clowning! I'm just gonna…" Jazmine smirked as she slowly reached for the car door.

"Aht! Aht! Cindy! Better get her!" Rita pointed at Jazmine. Cindy turned around and lunged and grabbed the door in such a quick flash, Jazmine's heart skipped a beat.

"Yo!" Cindy hollered. Jazmine looked at her stunned. "What I tell you? Don't be playin' wit me like dat." Jazmine gave a mischievous smile.

"Okay, Okay," Jazmine put her hand on her hip. "I won't do it again Daddy," Jazmine bit her lip. Cindy tried keeping her frown intact but failed miserably when Jazmine gave her that same innocent look.

"Damn right you won't," Cindy opened the door for her. "Get yo fine ass in there," Cindy smacked Jazmine on the rear as she sat in the seat, resulting in a scoff from Jazmine before Cindy closed the door.

"Shittt Rasta!" Rita muttered. "Got yo girl in her place, you" Rita and Cindy engaged in another clap and dap.

"And you know this homie," Cindy pounded her chest. "But yo for real," Cindy pulled Rita aside. "These uptown Maryland folk are some shady bomboclats a'ight? You already know they gave me and Jaz hell when we started dating ya know? It's already gon' be a target on our asses, and from how you rollin' wit' us tonight, it's gonna be even more intense, ya dig?"

"Yeah, Jazmine told me about this. Ya know I never be shame of what I am. And if anybody even attempts to upset that one in there," Rita pointed to the passenger door. "On me, bro, they go wish I _was_ a man!"

"Aye, man respect," they clapped and dapped again. "I appreciate it for real. Jazmine's lucky to have such a great friend like you." Cindy walked over to the driver's side and opened the door, letting her seat forward.

"Honestly I'm the lucky one, me," Rita said as she got in. Jazmine smiled to herself. Cindy got in after Rita and closed the door.

"So who got the pre-game?" Cindy asked. Jazmine reached down in her purse and got out three 50 mL shot bottles of Grey Goose for herself, Peach Paul Mason for Cindy, and Hennessy for Rita. Rita pulled out two tightly rolled paper joints. As Jazmine handed each of them their bottles, Rita sparked one of the joints.

"See ya'll on the other side," Cindy threw back her shot and pulled off from the complex.

As Cindy pulled onto Timid Deer Lane, there were already cars parked on both sides of the street from corner to corner. When they got closer to the house, there was a line starting at the door and the bass could be heard booming from the outside. There was literally nowhere to park, until they came to a fairly large white house with a cobblestone patio. There was the perfect vacant space on the curb.

"Should I take it?" Cindy asked. Jazmine nodded. Cindy parallel parked perfectly taking the spot. Rita took one more puff before passing it to Jazmine to finish.

"I'm good, you go ahead baby," Jazmine passed it to Cindy. She took her small bottle of Grey Goose and threw it back. She made a bitter face as she swallowed it and cleared her throat. She eyed her old house's windows which were pitch black. It's been a long while since she's laid eyes on this house.

"You okay bae?" Cindy ashed the roach in the ashtray in her cupholder. Jazmine snapped out of it and nodded.

"Yeah! I'm good. It's just…weird being back here," Jazmine said softly. Cindy grabbed her hand and stroked it softly with her thumb.

"I know. It's weird for me too." Cindy said. "Just focus on having a good time tonight okay?"

"Is everything good?" Rita asked.

"This is my parent's house. We didn't exactly leave things on the best of terms." Jazmine said.

"Awh, come on J," Rita held Jazmine's shoulder. "We were just nice and hype now, yeah? It's not like they go be at the party now. Enjoy yourself." Jazmine relaxed to Rita's touch.

"Thanks you guys," Jazmine looked at both of them. "Let's go." Rita took her Hennessy shot and they all unbuckled their seat belts. Cindy got out and let Rita out through her side and came around to open Jazmine's door. She took Jazmine's hand and helped her out. All three of them made their way down the side walk and across the street.

As they approached the Freeman house, eyes were already starting to linger. Jazmine held on to Cindy's hand. She could already make out a few familiar faces from high school. They watched in half jealous and awe as the beautiful green-eyed light skinned ex- cheerleader captain strutted with the Women's Trailblazer basketball team captain just like how they stared at them in the past. They got up to the wooden porch where security was doing pat-downs on all the guys before they entered. Then they heard an all too familiar voice.

"Nigga you got five seconds to get yo Urkel lookin' ass off my god damn porch! Yo! Security you better tighten this mothafucka up! The fuck we payin' ya'll asses for?!" Riley shouted tossing a very skinny man out of the house. Jazmine moved out of the way as one of the security guards took hold of the guy and escorted him off the porch and away from the house. "I got this and ONLY this to say ya'll! Leave that bullshit out'chea ya hear me? Cuz the next mothafucka to start shit up in here we shuttin' ALL this shit down! Not fuckin' playin'!" Riley shouted into the crowd outside.

"Chill out Reezy," Cindy stepped forward. "You can't shut it down now. We just got here!"

"Awwww shit!" Riley stepped back and covered his mouth in disbelief. "Look who's in the mothafuckin' building! Cindy 'Fearsome' McPhearson! What's goin' on homie?" Cindy clapped Riley's hand.

"What's good Reezy? So good to see you bro!" Cindy said as they bumped shoulders.

"Good to see…" Riley trailed off as Cindy wrapped her arm around Jazmine's waist. Jazmine looked up from the ground as she met eyes with Riley with that memorable timid, naïve look. "…you too,…" Riley looked at Jazmine up and down.

"What's up Riley," Jazmine said softly. Riley gave his mischievous look at Cindy. "I'd say _you_ are what's up Mariah Carey." Jazmine rolled her eyes.

"So you gonna keep us waitin' out here or what?" Cindy asked.

"Nah come on in!" Riley made way for them but paused when Rita walked through. "Whoa hold up. Who are you nigga?" Rita stoped and looked Riley up and down. Her demanding prescience made Riley shape down a bit.

"Oh! Riley this is my roommate and best friend, Rita," Jazmine introduced. Rita stayed painfully silent, glaring Riley down.

"R-Rita?" Riley asked. Jazmine reached back and held her hand. Riley laughed out lout. "You mean… You not dude?" Jazmine palmed her forehead while Cindy smacked her lips. Rita gave a sarcastic chuckle.

"Nah, but I fuck like one, yeah?" Rita said. Cindy and Jazmine's head snapped back at her. Riley's mouth hung open.

"This is gonna be even better than I thought." Riley led them through the line and past security. "They with me." Riley ordered. Security nodded and let them all pass. As Riley opened the front door, a whole cloud of smoke escaped. "*cough cough* Shit! Inhale at your own risk!" Riley warned as he squinted his eyes. They walked in and it was like Black Beach came to the Freeman house. There was a whole crowd in the main living room dancing and twerking and grinding, people throughout the house drinking and talking/shouting, there looked to be a smoking section in the kitchen, and people were definitely getting lit. As they made their way into the kitchen, everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the elephants in the room. Jazmine held onto both Cindy and Rita's hands as they weaved their way through. As they approached the counter of bottles, Riley lined up five shot glasses. He grabbed the Jack Daniels bottle and started pouring.

"Damn Reezy you ain't wasting no time!" Cindy removed her jacket. Jazmine unzipped hers too and began removing it, until Rita met her halfway and gently pulled it off her shoulders.

"Thank you," Jazmine whispered. Rita nodded and put hers and Cindy's on the coat rack.

"Of course! Ya'll my people!" Riley handed each cup to each person.

"I think you might have one too many there, Riley," Jazmine pointed out.

"He poured the right amount actually," Huey came up behind all of them and grabbed the last shot glass. Jazmine's heart skipped a beat. Cindy's eyes widened. Rita looked lost as to why everyone looked so scared and Riley was just smirking.

"Huey…" Jazmine gasped. This was 100% more uncomfortable Jazmine thought this was going to be. She hadn't seen him in so long and now he was standing right in front of her, giving her that same determined, unaltered look.

"Fro boy!" Cindy shouted over the music. She held out her hand for a dab. Huey kept his stale glance for a couple more seconds before looking at Cindy and dabbing her up. "Much less of a square since I last saw you." Huey threw back his shot and put the glass back on the counter.

"I'm not very well-rounded either," Huey muttered. An awkward silence fell over the group. Literally no one was used to watching Huey Freeman take a shot of liquor.

"Damn bro we was about to toast to the squad!" Riley shouted. Huey shrugged and poured another shot. "Drunk ass nigga."

"Last time I checked this is _my_ party, so shut up," Huey picked up his glass and noticed Rita standing behind Jazmine. "And you would be?"

"Awh that's Rita!" Riley butted in. "Jazmine's boyfr…I mean 'best' friend," Riley air quoted as he chuckled to himself. Jazmine shot daggers at him.

"Shut the fuck up Riley!" Cindy shouted elbowing him in the arm. Rita just stayed quiet but kept her cool.

"She IS my best friend!" Jazmine stated. "And you need to stop throwing slick shots if you know what's good for you." Jazmine hinted with her eyes glaring at him.

"Ohhohoho," Riley threw his hands up fake scared. "Is that a threat?"

Jazmine grabbed the neck of a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels and held it up to his face.

"I'll bust you upside yo' head with this bottle, now THAT'S a threat," Jazmine said calmly. Riley froze on the spot. "What I gave you was some more than good advice and you'd be wise to put to use." She lowered the bottle and Cindy took it out of her hands.

"Damn bae, don't get us put out!" Cindy held Jazmine to her. "You are so damn sexy when you're mad." Cindy lightly kissed her on the lips. Huey looked away annoyingly.

"Ohhhh, so Mariah finally got some back bone in her," Riley teased.

"Not really, Cindy blew that out a long time ago," Jazmine retorted.

Riley's smile disappeared. Cindy and Rita cracked up laughing. Huey rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, a'ight," Riley smacked his lips.

"Pleasure to meet you," Huey said. Rita nodded back.

"Likewise," Rita said.

"Yeah well, now that we all acquainted and what not," Cindy raised her glass. "To new beginnings and new friendships!" They all clinked their shot glasses and threw them back. Everyone but Huey grimaced as they slammed their shots down on the counter.

"Whoo! Shit!"

"God Damn!"

"Ughh!"

"Eiii Saa!" Riley, Cindy, Jazmine and Rita all shouted.

Jazmine felt that buzz immediately. That shot of vodka and half a joint she smoked earlier were all coming together. She looked up and could see that Cindy and Rita looked the same way.

"Ya'll on that shit already?" Riley asked with a surprised look. Cindy gave a dazed smile.

"Nah, dude! It's just that we pre-gamed before we got here. I ain't no light weight!." Cindy said in a slur.

"Well I am," Jazmine giggled raising her hand. "Baaee, I wanna dance," Jazmine said softly. Cindy smirked.

"Let's go then." Cindy muttered.

"You wanna dance, best friend?" Jazmine turned and asked.

"You know I do," Rita said with a light smile. Jazmine grabbed both of their hands and led the way to the main room. Huey and Riley both stood there.

"I knew it would be petty with them two here…but with a whole 'nother DYKE on her ass?!" Riley cracked up laughing. Huey rolled his eyes. "You can't tell me you not salty as fuck right now, nigga."

"Riley, I'm not going to tell you this again..SHUT..THE FUCK…UP," Huey threatened in a low growl. Huey pushed past Riley and got lost in the rest of the party

* * *

 **Please continue in reading Tension Part 2 in the next chapter!**

 **READ &REVIEW READ&REVIEW READ&REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: TENSION Part 2

**This second part of the chapter is where the party gets really crazy! I decided to shorten it up by giving short illustrations of the wild scenes in the party sort of like a montage. Then see how the hype drives Cindy and Jazmine to take their relationship to the next level! WARNING: Heavy alcohol and drug consumption! and EXPLICIT JUICY LEMON! ;)**

* * *

 _Knows how to party_

 _Knows how to party, in the city_

 _We keep it rocking_

 _We keep it rocking_

Jazmine had Rita and Cindy on each hand leading them to the middle of the crowd. Cindy and Rita kept their eyes on the onlookers who were undressing Jazmine before them. They knew It wasn't discreet.

 _All_ attention was on them.

This was literally like a full display show to everyone. The absolutely stunning Jazmine Dubois in all her glory, hand in hand with not only her basketball star of a girlfriend, but with a mysterious, unrecognizable, African lesbian, who was getting a lot of female recognition at this point.

 _Whatever I said, woo, to make you take your love away from me (don't do it, baby)_

 _I take it back (yeah)_

 _And whatever I did, just tell me how to fix it and I'll do that (okay)_

 _'Cause I need you back (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

Jazmine released their hands and began swaying her hips and bucking her chest to the beat. Cindy stopped behind her and danced with her. Rita bobbed her head to the beat and began dancing in front of Jazmine. Jazmine started backing her bottom up against Cindy, who gripped her hips in response and they began working in sync.

 _Ever since you've been gone, I've been running through_

 _All these girls, they don't compare to you (compare to you)_

 _The way you throw that shit back (back)_

 _Ain't so fast but they don't do it like you (fast)_

 _And girl, I know it's wrong but I'm still stuck on you (woo, ooh)_

 _The way you used to look in your jeans before I took 'em off, yeah_

Jazmine arched her back and swiveled her hips as Cindy bucked behind her. Rita watched in admiration as Jazmine worked in front of her. Jazmine leaned slightly forward and began grinding in circles on Cindy. Cindy held a firm grip on her hips and thrusted her own in rhythm with Jazmine's.

 _Juicy, said I wanna get to know your juicy booty, tonight_

 _So show me that, show me that, so show me that, so show me that_

 _Girl, I'm Tryna make your juicy, yeah yeah, juicy booty, girl, tonight_

 _So turn around, turn around, turn around, turn around_

"Eii masa, ya'll gwan get it done right here, yea? Freaks, you!" Rita laughed. Jazmine smirked as she wrapped her arms around Rita's shoulders.

"Tell me about it," Jazmine groaned. She began dancing with Rita as she sung the next verse by Jhene Aiko.

 _Ooh, you got this pussy so juicy_

 _Got me ready to do anything and everything that you say_

 _Yeah, and it is a honor 'cause you got a huge thing, haha_

 _And if you could get it in and put it in, touché, I ain't never scared, oh wee_

Jazmine swayed from side to side as she held Rita around the neck. Rita was doing a good job at holding her composure but that was about to change any minute. She kept her hands on Jazmine's sides on her ribs and kept them there. Jazmine spun around and was now facing Cindy, who walked up closer to her and pinned her against Rita. Jazmine responded by pushing back on Rita and continued grinding . She turned her head and looked over her shoulder as she sang the next lyrics.

 _I like the way that you keep it up all night_

 _You make me feel it in places_

 _That I've never felt this way inside_

 _That dick the greatest of all time_

 _You are the greatest of all time, I like to give you a hard time_

 _Gimme a goodnight it's all mine_

 _So juicy, ayy, gimme that, gimme that, gimme that_

 _Gimme that, gimme that, gimme that_

As Jazmine held onto Cindy, she threw her hips in circles and arched her back up and down, making her bottom grind teasingly all over Rita. Rita bit her lip and groaned softly. She let her hands fall down to Jazmine's hips as she slightly pulled her back towards her. She couldn't contain herself. This was the closest she's ever been to Jazmine.

Needless to say, she felt _amazing_.

 _Juicy, said I wanna get to know your juicy booty, tonight_

 _So show me that, so show me that, so show me that_

 _Girl, I'm tryna make your juicy, yeah yeah, juicy, juicy booty, girl, tonight_

 _So turn around, turn around, turn around, turn around, turn around_

"AYE YO! YO! YO! THIS YA DJ L-CEEZ ON DA BEAT!" Caesar yelled into the mic. "IF YOU CRUNK UP IN DIS MOTHAFUCKA LEMME HEAR YA SAY SHIIIIIIIIT!" The whole house answered..

"IF YOU DRUNK OR HIGH AS A GIRAFFE'S ASS UP IN THIS MOTHAFUCKA LEMME HEAR YA SAY SHIIIIIIIIT!" The three threw up their hands as they responded.

"LISTEN UP! IF YOU AIN'T OUT ON THE DANCE FLOOR, YOU NEED TO STOP WHAT YOU DOIN', GRAB YOU A FEMALE, AND GET DOWN WIT THE MOTHAFUCKIN' GET DOWN YA DIG?!" Caesar yelled into the microphone as he played the next song: _Pop That by French Montana_.

"Aaayyee! Caesar is really hyping this party up bae! Let's go say Hi!" Jazmine said.

"For sho! Come on!" Cindy took Jazmine's hand and lead her to the DJ stand. "Come on Rita!" Rita followed them to the front of the living room. "Yo Ceez! Aye Yo CEEZ!" Cindy shouted. Caesar removed his headphones and looked over the turntables. Jazmine and Cindy waved at him.

"Oh shit! What up C-Murph!?" Caesar removed his headphones and hopped down from the table. "How you doin' man?!"

"I've been good!" Cindy said as they clapped and bumped shoulders. "You really know how to turn a party up my dude! Respect!"

"Appreciate it! Much love much love!" Caesar said.

"It's so good to see you Caesar!" Jazmine hugged him.

"Always good to see _you too_!" Caesar hugged back a little too tightly.

"A'ight, a'ight man, you ain't that happy to see her," Cindy pulled his shoulder. Caesar released Jazmine as they all laughed.

"Damn…the whole squad linked up again. This shit is crazy! We all grown up and shit!" Caesar said.

"I know. It's been too long!" Jazmine agreed. "We just had some shots with Huey and Riley. You can imagine how awkward that was."

"Oh I believe it." Caesar eyed Jazmine and Cindy. "You would think that…whoa!" Caesar stopped mid-sentence. "Who is this?" he referred to Rita.

"Oh! This is our friend Rita. She's from Ghana, West Africa. She and Jazmine are roommates at Baltimore College." Cindy introduced. "Rita, this is our long-time _clown_ of a friend, Caesar."

"Nice to meet you, Caesar," Rita stuck out her hand.

"The pleasure is mine," Caesar shook her hand softly, still not taking his eyes off her. Rita looked back at him awkwardly. "I like your…dreads," Caesar sighed in contempt as he let that out. ' _Smooth, dumbass'_ he thought. Jazmine and Cindy both rolled their eyes.

"Umm. Thanks?" Rita said. "I guess?"

"Speaking of Africa," Caesar reached into his back pocket and pulled out a plastic baggy that contained a handful of circular white pills. "Straight imported. Ya'll tryna get wild in this bitch?"

"Oh no! Mm-mmm, Nope!" Jazmine shook her head. "Crack is Whack," Jazmine made a cutting motion with her hand at her neck.

"This ain't crack, goofy!" Caesar laughed. "It's E!" Jazmine rolled her eyes.

"Oh! Pffft! Okay right! My mistake!" Jazmine said sarcastically. Caesar took out four of them.

"Specifically made in the lab, tested and perfectly safe!" Caesar assured. "You know what I'm talkin' about right?" He directed towards Rita.

"If you referring to the illegal 3,4-Methyl enedioxy methamphetamine psychoactive drug that temporarily increases serotonin, dopamine and noradrenaline neurotransmitters in the brain.…yes I do." Rita stated. Everyone just looked at her. "What?! I study chemistry! That is what it does!"

"So in shorter terms, you get fucked up!" Cindy added. "Hell, I'm down!" Cindy took one from Caesar.

"If my research is correct, which I'm sure it is, could be fun, yeah?" Rita took one as well.

"Ethnic, beautiful, AND smart!" Caesar complimented. Rita gave him an unsure look but took it nonetheless.

"Ceez," Cindy said. "Just stop bro."

"Uh-huh," Caesar ignored. He popped his pill and showed the last one to Jazmine, who was still looking a little iffy. "Come on, Jaz! One time for the squad!"

"You'll be fine, J." Rita added giving her an assuring look. "I promise."

Jazmine sighed and took the pill.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" Caesar encouraged. "Ya'll enjoy! Gotta get back to work!"

"A'ight man! Thanks! Do yo shit!" Cindy said. Caesar put his headphones back on and got back up on the DJ stand.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIIIIIGGHHHTTT! WHERE MY PEOPLE AT MAN!? LEMME HEAR YA MAKE SOME NOISE COME ON!" Caesar shouted into the mic. The whole party, including Jazmine, Cindy and Rita, whooped and hollered. "THE TIME HAS COME FOR US TO GET ABSOLUTELY SHIT-FACED! GRAB YO CUPS, BOTTLES, BLUNTS, JOINTS, BONGS, STRAWS, PIPES, PILLS! AIN'T NO JUDGING! AIN'T NO BEEF! AIN'T NO DRAMA UP IN THIS BITCH! WE _ALL_ ANIMALS UP IN THIS MOTHAFUCKA! LET'S FUCKIN' GO!" Caesar went to his "rave" playlist and played _Pursuit of Happiness (Steve Aoki Remix) by Kid Cudi_

 _Crush a bit, little bit_

 _Roll it up, take a hit_

 _Feeling lit, feeling right_

 _Two AM, summer night, I don't care_

 _Hand on the wheel_

 _Driving drunk I'm doing my thang_

 _Rolling in the midwest side now_

 _Living my life, getting our dreams_

"Hell yeah!" Cindy popped her pill immediately. Rita shook her head and popped hers as well.

"Amateur," Rita swallowed. "We _been_ doin' this!" Jazmine still held hers in her hand. "Come wit' us J!"

 _People told me slow my roll_

 _I'm screaming out fuck that_

 _I'm a do just what I want_

 _Looking ahead no turning back_

 _If I fall if I die_

 _Know I lived it to the fullest_

 _If I fall if I die_

 _Know I lived and missed some bullets_

Cindy got closer to Jazmine and took the pill out of her hands.

"Open your mouth Punky," Cindy ordered. Jazmine smirked and obeyed. "Now stick out your tongue."

Jazmine did as she was told. Cindy placed the white pill right on the tip of Jazmine's tongue.

"And go ahead." Cindy bit her bottom lip.

Jazmine curled her tongue in a sexy way back into her mouth and swallowed. Cindy grabbed Jazmine by the back of the neck and brought her into a tender kiss.

"Oh Lord, here we go," Rita shook her head.

 ***THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET REAL BLURRY AT THIS POINT. SO WE'RE GOING INTO COLLAGE MODE!***

(30 minutes later)

 _I'm on the pursuit of happiness and I know_

 _Everything that's shine ain't always gonna be gold (hey)_

 _I'll be fine once I get it, get it in, I'll be good_

 _I'm on the pursuit of happiness and I know_

 _Everything that's shine ain't always gonna be gold (hey)_

 _I'll be fine once I get it, get it in, I'll be good_

Cindy, Jazmine and Rita were in the center of the crowd jumping and dancing in a rave fashion. People were pouring shots into people's mouths from the bottle, guys putting girls on their shoulders, people were crowd surfing.

 _Tell me what you know about dreamin' (dreamin')_

 _You ain't really know bout nothin' (nothin')_

 _Tell me what you know about the night terrors every night_

 _5 A-M cold sweats, waking up to the sky_

Riley had two girls twerking on him at the same time. His homies had to help hold him up.

Huey was upstairs with Caesar doing a couple lines. As he dusted his nose and cleared his throat, he laid his head on the back of the couch, while Caesar let in a couple girls who went straight to work on their belts _._

A few of Cindy's stoner friends gave them a couple go's on their bong. Cindy held the bong up to Jazmine's lips while Rita lit the bowl on fire. Jazmine toked a huge breath until the whole pipe was full of smoke. Cindy pulled the spout off and Jamine inhaled like a champ.

 _Tell me what you know about dreams (dreams)_

 _Tell me what you know about night terrors nothin'_

 _You don't really care about the trials of tomorrow,_

 _Rather lay awake in the bed full of sorrow_

Cindy rubbed Jazmine's neck with a lime and then sprinkled it with salt and put the lime in Jazmine's mouth. Jazmine put the shot of tequila in her cleavage. The crowd chanted around them as Cindy licked the salt off Jazmine's neck and then put her face into Jazmine's cleavage and wrapped her lips around the shot glass. With no hands, she picked up the glass with her mouth and threw her head back, swallowing the tequila. She put the glass down and juiced the lime in Jazmine's mouth, half-kissing Jazmine while she was at it. Male onlookers groaned to themselves at the sight.

Rita was playing flip-cup for the first time and was actually dominating the other players. Jazmine and Cindy cheered her on as Rita finished her last cup and flipped it over on the first try.

 _I'm on the pursuit of happiness and I know_

 _Everything that's shine ain't always gonna be gold (hey)_

 _I'll be fine once I get it, get it in, I'll be good_

 _I'm on the pursuit of happiness and I know_

 _Everything that's shine ain't always gonna be gold (hey)_

 _I'll be fine once I get it, get it in, I'll be good_

The drugs were now fully kicked in. Everyone at the party was literally gone off their head. Girls had stripped off their bras and shirts, people were passing out, and two fights almost broke out.

Jazmine felt like she was moving in slow motion as she moved and swayed her body in whatever fashion she felt. Rita came up behind Jazmine and danced with her. Jazmine laid her head back on Rita's shoulder and closed her eyes, losing herself in the music and letting the buzz take over. They rocked back and forth as Jazmine ground feverishly into her.

Rita bit her lip trying to suppress a groan. Jazmine spun and was now facing Cindy, who wrapped her arms around her waist and started dancing with her. Jazmine held her around the shoulders and started making out with her. She wrapped one leg around Cindy and Cindy held Jazmine's thigh there as she starting grinding into her. Rita came up behind Jazmine again and all three of them continued dancing.

 _I'm on the pursuit of happiness and I know_

 _Everything that's shine ain't always gonna be gold (hey)_

 _I'll be fine once I get it, get it in, I'll be good_

 _I'm on the pursuit of happiness and I know_

 _Everything that's shine ain't always gonna be gold (hey)_

 _I'll be fine once I get it, get it in, I'll be good_

 _I'm on the pursuit of happiness and I know_

 _Everything that's shine ain't always gonna be gold (hey)_

 _I'll be fine once I get it, get it in, I'll be good_

* * *

"Yo, I don't know about you," Cindy muttered to Rita who was sitting on the other side of the couch. "But I am trippin' balls right now." Cindy's shirt was fully unbuttoned, revealing her perfectly formed 6-pack abs. Rita lifted her head from the back of the couch.

"I can count on two fingers," Rita actually held up three. "The number of times I been this fucked up, me.… and ALL of them include you two!" Cindy laughed.

"That's what best friends are for! If you don't almost get a case of liquor-poisoning from partying with friends, them ain't yo real friends!" Cindy said.

"Speaking of liquor, when was yo last drink?" Rita asked.

"A full hour ago! See? I can be responsible!" Cindy popped her collar. Rita chuckled as she shook her head.

"How the fuck we get stuck to this couch, man?" Rita looked around herself.

They were still in the main room and people were still going strong on the dance floor. Riley was now shirtless and obviously drunk off his ass and Jazmine was there in the hype with him. She took her hair out of the bun a while ago and it was now tresses of curls going down her back and around her face. They were both yelling the lyrics uncontrollably.

"We go S - T - U - P - I – D! When we go to the club we don't need ID! Everywhere we go its a party y'all! We gon get it crackin like the mardi gras! Get stupid, Get Stupid, GET STUPID, GET STUPID!" Riley shouted pumping his arms and jumping and stumbling. Jazmine screamed as she moved out of the way as he fell. Cindy and Rita spat raspberries as they cracked up laughing at the scene.

"Dat guy a fool, him!" Rita laughed.

"Yeah, we go way back. How he acts now is literally the same as when we were kids. Bad ass little dude." Cindy shook her head.

They saw Caesar and Huey on the DJ stand. Caesar was engaging with the crowd while, Huey stood there with a nearly-empty Jack Daniels bottle in his hand, bobbing his head slightly.

"That one though," Cindy pointed to Huey who was sniffing and rubbing his nose profusely. "He ain't nothin' like when we were kids."

"I'm sure I know why." Rita added. Cindy nodded and rolled her eyes. "It was what? 2 years ago? He need to get over it, him."

"That's what I'm sayin! Like bro! Shit happens! Let it go!" Cindy shook her head. Rita reached in her pocket and got out the second doozie she rolled up before coming, and handed it to Cindy.

"Enjoy, man," Rita said handing her a lighter.

"Awh, hell yeah! See? That's why I fucks wit' u heavy. You's my dawg." Cindy put the joint in her lips and sparked it, drawing in a huge puff. She coughed a few times, and blew the smoke out through her nose and relaxed back into the couch. "Shit!...This that OG ain't it?"

"What you think, you? All I smoke is OG. None dat reggie dem shits ya'll call it!" Rita smacked her lips.

Cindy nodded drawing in another puff before passing it to her. Jazmine made her way over to them and sat down on the cushion between them, sighing deeply as she did.

"Oh my gosh!" Jazmine exhaled.

"Someone seems to be having a lot of fun." Cindy said smiling at her.

"Yesss I am!" Jazmine giggled. "I've been seeing this..uhmmm…you know…red shooting star type of thing! Annnd it's been leading me into sommmee…" Jazmine trailed off. "PRETTY GNARLY FUCKIN' SHIT!" Jazmine leaned into Cindy laughing hysterically. "Sure was puurrtyy."

"Wowwww, Jazmine," Cindy laughed. "You are as high as a fuckin' kite!"

"Fuckin' mad, you," Rita added. Jazmine leaned back over to Rita.

"Last time _I_ heard," Jazmine poked Rita's chest. " _YOU_ said it was safe…and nowww look!" Jazmine gestured to herself. "This is what you get!" Rita and Cindy both cracked up.

"I'll take what I can get." Rita smirked. Jazmine closed her eyes and fell back on Cindy.

"Why is this couch so comfortable?" Jazmine asked stroking what she thought was the cushions.

"That's not the couch, Jazmine." Cindy told her. Jazmine opened her eyes and realized she was groping Rita's thigh.

"Oops! Sorry, best friennnd!" Jazmine played with Rita's dreads.

"No she not," Cindy butted in.

"I believe it." Rita took another puff of the joint and passed it to Cindy.

"AYE YO YO YO!" Caesar shouted into the microphone. "I KNOW YALL CRUNK UP IN THIS BITCH! BUT IT IS OFFICIALLY 1:00 AM! AND YOU KNOW WHAT THE FUCK THAT MEAN!"

The lights in the main room and kitchen dimmed down and the LED lights all turned blue.

"HELL YEAHHH! SLUT HOUR IS UPON US MOTHAFUCKA! AYE GIRL OVA THERE IN THE BLACK SKIRT! I WANNA SEE YOU WORK THAT ASS LIKE HOW YOU SIT ON DA COUCH WATCHING _POWER_ ON FRIDAY NIGHT! IMMA NEED ALL MY FREAKY LADIES TO SHOW YA MAN HE AIN'T GOIN NO GODDAMN WHERE! FELLAS IF YOU GOT A RUBBER ON YOU, I SUGGEST YOU STRAP UP ANYWAY CUZ IT'S GONNA GET SLIPPERY UP IN THIS BITCH!" Caesar played the next song: _Would You Mind by Janet Jackson._

"Oh my gooooshhh!" Jazmine exclaimed. "This song gets me soooo turned on!" Jazmine ran her hand down Cindy's open shirt and stopping at her belt.

"Aww yeah?" Cindy smirked. "Why don't you show us?" Jazmine gave a confused look.

"Us?" Jazmine asked. Cindy leaned her head towards Rita. Jazmine turned around and looked at Rita who was smirking at her the same way Cindy was. Jazmine blushed but smiled. "Okay," she giggled.

 _Baby would you mind touching me_

 _Ever so slowly_

 _You're making me quiver_

 _Baby would you mind undressing me_

 _Making me feel sexy_

 _While in the moment_

Jazmine stood up slowly and faced them, bringing her hands up her hips and her sides. She swayed her waist as she ran her hands through her hair. She brought her fingers to her mouth, softly pulling on her lower lip. Cindy and Rita looked at each other and clapped and dapped.

 _Cause I'm gonna_

 _Bathe you, play with you, rub you, caress you_

 _Tell you how much I've missed you_

 _I just wanna_

 _Touch you, tease you, lick you, please you_

 _Love you, hold you, make love to you_

 _And I'm gonna_

 _Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you_

 _Feel you deep inside me ohh_

 _I just wanna_

 _Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you_

 _Feel you, make you come too_

Jazmine turned and stepped up on the coffee table and gazed down at her victims. She waved her body as she leaned back until her head was almost behind her legs. She slowly stood back up and swiveled her hips forward while she bit her lip, making direct eye contact with Cindy. Cindy took a puff of the joint and handed it to Rita, never breaking eye-contact with Jazmine. She slowly blew out the smoke as she put her hand behind her head and sat back as she enjoyed the show.

 _Baby, would you mind kissing me_

 _All over my body_

 _You missed a spot - there_

 _Baby, would you mind tasting me_

 _It's making me all juicy_

 _Feeling your lips on mine_

"Aww SHIT!" Caesar shouted on the mic. "Jaz ain't playin' NO mothafuckin' games, GAH DAMN! You betta show out for yo man! Err…woMAN!"

Next thing you know the whole party turned and watched the seductress in the room. Jazmine ignored everyone and focused on her two main viewers. She slowly brought her hands down her neck, her breasts, her torso and briefly brushed her womanhood, signifying the last lyric.

 _Cause I'm gonna_

 _Bathe you, play with you, rub you, caress you_

 _Tell you how much I've missed you_

 _I just wanna_

 _Touch you, tease you, lick you, please you_

 _Love you, hold you, make love to you_

 _And I'm gonna_

 _Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you_

 _Feel you deep inside me ohh_

 _I just wanna_

 _Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you_

 _Feel you, make you come too_

She swung her hips as she slowly squatted down with her thighs spread. Onlookers whooped and hollered in encouragement. She made suggestive grinding movements as she messed with her hair some more. She made eye contact with Rita as she got on her knees and circled her hips like a belly dancer with a 'fuck-me face' that could kill.

Rita kept her eyes stuck on Jazmine like a wolf stalking its prey. She took a puff and french-inhaled the smoke. If there was ever a dream that she wished had come true, it was now playing live in front of her and she was enjoying every millisecond.

 _Baby, would you mind_

 _"come inside of me"_

 _Letting your juices free_

 _Deep in my passion_

Jazmine stepped off of the table and sat on Cindy in reverse, grinding as she leaned her head back on Cindy's shoulder. She turned her head and whispered ' _Come inside of me'_ in Cindy's ear. Cindy squeezed her eyes shut as she concealed a moan.

That absolutely did it!

She ran her hands up and down Jazmine's body as she kissed Jazmine's neck. Jazmine arched her back as she rotated her hips in circles. Cindy bit her bottom lip as she watched Jazmine's slender and angular back waving on her. From what she could tell, that jellyfish was definitely swimming!

 _Cause I'm gonna_

 _Bathe you, play with you, rub you, caress you_

 _Tell you how much I've missed you_

 _I just wanna_

 _Touch you, tease you, lick you, please you_

 _Love you, hold you, make love to you_

 _And I'm gonna_

 _Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you_

 _Feel you deep inside me ohh_

 _I just wanna_

 _Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you_

 _Feel you, make you come too_

Jazmine stood up on the couch and walked to the other cushion. She stood above Rita and slowly squatted down, holding onto the back of the couch for balance. She made up and down motions with her hips on Rita's lap as she lip-synced the song.

Rita glued both her hands to her sides because she knew if she were to touch her, shit was definitely going to hit the fan. Huey was now watching profusely as his nostrils flared. He slammed his bottle down on the DJ stand and stormed off to the bathroom.

Jazmine kept going as she fully straddled Rita and made waving motions with her body, grinding feverishly into her. She leaned back all the way, dipping her head back sensually,, which caused Rita to automatically take hold of her to keep her from falling. She wrapped one arm around her waist and guided her body with the other arm. As the song ended with Janet Jackson's orgasmic moans in the background, Jazmine sat up and met Rita's glance just 5 centimeters away from her.

"SOMEBODY THROW A BUCKET OF COLD WATER DOWN THERE, GAHH DAMN! AYE BRING A CHAIR TO THE DANCEFLOOR WE GON GET NASTY UP IN HERE!" Caesar shouted. Some individuals brought a couple chairs to the center of the dance floor as the song ended. A few ladies gave some guys a couple lap dances, but none as exotic and sensual as Jazmine's.

Jazmine finally snapped out of it and got off of Rita's lap, much to Rita's dismay, and landed back on the center cushion,

"God Damn Punkyyy.." Cindy groaned. "You makin' me want to get out of here." Cindy stroked Jazmine's waist. "I'm faded…and feelin' X-rated." They both laughed at her _Friday_ joke.

"Then let's go Daddyy," Jazmine moaned. She stroked Cindy's thigh as she licked on her earlobe, her signature move for when she was _ready_. "But let me use the restroom okay? Then we'll go." Jazmine leaned in for a kiss and Cindy responded with quite a few more.

As Jazmine stood up, she gave a powerful slap on Jazmine's rear. "MmmmHMM!" Cindy hummed. Jazmine gasped and jumped. Rita chuckled beside her.

"Dick!" Jazmine reached back and slapped Cindy's shoulder. "And what YOU laughin' at?" Jazmine referred to Rita and slapped her on the shoulder too. She rolled her eyes and walked out of the main room.

Rita ashed the last of the blunt in an abandoned red solo cup as she _intently_ watched Jazmine walk away. Cindy took notice and nudged her intently.

"Shit crazy ain't it?"

"Masa, you are _blessed!_ " Rita's eyes were now blood-shot red as she grinned. "If that's how she _dances,_ Lord knows how she…." Rita stopped as she licked her lips. "Never mind." Cindy gave her an interested look.

"How she what?" Cindy asked leaning closer. Rita shook her head.

"Nothing, homie. That's just high thoughts better left unsaid'." Rita leaned back into the couch. Cindy nodded as she smirked. A silence fell over both of them, outside of the music being played and commotion around them. Cindy finally spoke up.

"Jazmine trusts you, you know?" Cindy said.

"Of course. And I would never do anything to betray that." Rita nodded. "Or you…You two are the only family I have." They clapped and dapped in acceptance.

"I hear you bro. It's just that I see Jazmine is so free with you…and…" Cindy paused. "I think I know why."

"Why dat?" Rita asked with a curious look.

"Cause she like you, bro," Cindy smirked. Rita cleared her throat as she sat up straight awkwardly. "You don't have to be shy. You and I both know. I'm not trying to embarrass you."

"Look bro. I respect you a lot, me. I gwan have so much love for both you and Jazmine. It's never been more than friendship between us. I promise you."

"I know, bro! I'm sayin' that I know there is… _tension_ between you two. But since, we here, having a good time, and we partying, I think I have a crazy enough idea to… _ease_ that tension…" Cindy hinted. Rita gave her an interested side-eye.

"What'chu thinkin' bout, you? What'chu mean _ease_? Ease what?" Rita asked confused. Cindy smirked as she leaned in and whispered in Rita's ear.

* * *

Jazmine approached the bathroom door and noticed it was locked. She gave it a couple powerful knocks to be met with no response. She waited a couple more minutes and knocked again. She heard some rustling and grunts and low groans on the other side. Jazmine rolled her eyes and rested against the wall. A couple more minutes went by before she pounded on the door again.

"COME ON LET'S GO!" Jazmine shouted. The locks finally clicked and the door jiggled a little before opening.

Jazmine groaned in annoyance when Jada came out with smeared lip gloss and sniffling aggressively.

"Dubois," Jada slurred. Jazmine made a sick face. Did this girl brush her teeth AT ALL today?

"Jada…" Jazmine looked her up and down. "I see you bounce back quick."

"Just taking care of something you couldn't," Jada got in Jazmine's face. "Told you you'd be seeing me." Jazmine's fists balled up until she saw the next person to come out of the bathroom…Huey. He was adjusting his belt and fell against the frame of the door but paused as he saw Jazmine.

"J-Jazmine" Huey stammered as he sniffled. Jazmine looked at them back and forth in disbelief. She didn't know whether to be shocked or sickened.

"Freeman…" Jazmine muttered. Huey scratched the back of his neck as he looked over at Jada.

"You mind giving us a minute?" Huey resumed his casual frown at Jada. Her smug grin was wiped off her face.

"Why I gotta leave? You weren't telling me to leave just a minute ago!" Jada wiped the remaining lip gloss from her lips..

"Bitch get up out my grill before I back hand yo chicken-head ass!" Huey shouted lifting his hand, his Chicagoan accent was well apparent.

Jada backed up 2 paces, stumbling as she retreated down the hallway. Jazmine jumped in surprise and shrunk down herself. Huey sniffled again as he calmed down and faced Jazmine again.

"What has gotten into you, Huey?" Jazmine gasped. "I have never seen you like this!"

"Why do you care?" Huey growled. "People change. You certainly did."

"You're seriously still going to punish me?" Jazmine walked up to him. "Huey Freeman, at one point you were my best friend and I could trust you with anything! You were someone capable of sympathy, compassion, and kindness! You think this is something to be proud of?!"

"I don't gotta listen to this bullshit!" Huey's accent poked back through. "You just another bi…" Huey immediately stopped. Jazmine kept her composure as she kept her stare at him.

"What, Huey? What am I just another of?" Jazmine absolutely dared him to finish. Huey closed his eyes as he sniffled again and wiped his nose.

"Nothing…never mind. Forget it." Huey shook it off. "I swear it seems like you guys just do this because you enjoy humiliating me. You think I don't know, Jazmine, but I do. You can't fool me with that sweet, innocent, naïve getup anymore. I saw you out there with your girlfriend and…whoever the fuck you parade around with. And you were soaking that shit up!"

"Excuse me?" Jazmine asked, ready to hit him with a hook any second.

"You're gay, Jazmine! Fess up! You get hot from just looking at a strong female and you know you were never attracted to me so stop pretending to act like you give a fuck about my feelings." Huey brushed past her, but Jazmine grabbed him by the collar and snatched him back.

"You listen the fuck up!" Jazmine snapped. Huey's eyes widened. "The only person humiliating you is your god damned self! Look at you! Getting blow jobs from bimbos in bathrooms, blatantly drinking, and snorting?! You have become the very thing you preached so strongly against! All because I denied you!? You're a fucking hypocrite!"

She had gotten so close in his face it was almost scary to _both_ of them. She had a near death grip on his collar, which was now completely ruined. As uncomfortable as their distance was, Jazmine was not going to take this shit from him.

"Yeah, so what if I like girls! That is MY choice! And don't you dare go judging Rita! She has been a greater friend to me than you ever were! You think presenting yourself this way is going to change my mind? From what you've shown me, Freeman, if I were to go back to liking men tomorrow I STILL wouldn't choose you! You're pathetic! You know what?" Jazmine simply smiled with a sarcastic chuckle. "I'm actually glad I came out tonight! I'm glad you saw me with them! I'm GLAD this makes you uncomfortable! Because it seems like you won't get it through your thick ass afro that I am happy with Cindy unless you see if for yourself! And now you have!"

Jazmine shoved him back, causing him to stumble a little. Jazmine shook her head.

"So you do enjoy it then I guess. You get to parade her around me _and_ lecture me. This must be an entertaining night for you." Huey muttered. Jazmine shook her head in disbelief.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Jazmine chuckled again. "After what I just said, you _still_ just want to pity your own sorry self…. This is not you, Huey Freeman."

Jazmine shook her head at the ground and walked away. Huey stopped her grabbing her hand.

"Jazmine…" Huey rustled. Jazmine stopped but didn't turn back around.

She bit back the tears forming in her eyes. He was _not_ going to see her cry. He definitely didn't deserve her tears.

"Look at me."

Jazmine hesitated but rolled her eyes as she faced him.

"Don't hate me..."

"Huey…" Jazmine sighed. "You have to love someone first, in order to hate them."

Huey fell silent as Jazmine pulled her hand away and walked back into the main room, leaving the stunned Huey alone.

When Jazmine was sure she was out of sight, she broke her tough façade and collapsed on a wall panting. She rested the back of her head against the wall as she closed her eyes.

First time seeing him in 2 years and this was how they reunited, both of them under the influence saying regrettable statements to each other.

Don't get her wrong, she was appalled at his appearance and his attitude. And there was no way in hell she was going to let him talk down on her like when they were kids!

But she couldn't fake it, she did feel sorry for him. She knew how much he loved her and still does. To see him like this was scary to Jazmine. But she couldn't sacrifice her happiness for his!

How he was reacting was completely unnecessary. If he wanted to waste his life away in sorrow, then that's his choice.

But she couldn't ignore the fact that he was endangering himself. There was nothing she could do…because she didn't hate nor love him.

She wiped a single tear from her right eye with her middle finger as she sniffled softly.

On top of everything her buzz was now all the way down and she was pissed about it. Her good mood, gone!

She saw Cindy and Rita walking towards her, so she regained herself as she stood back up.

"Hey Jaz…you good baby?" Cindy asked taking her hand. Jazmine smiled meekly as she nodded her head.

"Yeah! No, I'm fine! It's just…" Jazmine shook her head as she fanned herself. "I'm coming down from my high and it's made me all dazed I guess! I think that E gave me a headache." Jazmine held her forehead.

"From turning up so hard no doubt!" Cindy laughed. Jazmine chuckled softly. Rita approached her next.

"Maybe we should get you home, J" Rita said softly holding up Jazmine's jacket. Jazmine spun around and let Rita proceed to put it on her "Then when we get home, I'll give you something that go take care of that headache there, yeah?" Rita whispered in her ear. Jazmine shuddered to her touch.

 _'What the HELL!?'_ Jazmine thought.

"Uh..Y-Yes, please? Let's go." Jazmine sighed as she turned back around. "Y-you ready baby?" Jazmine asked Cindy.

"I been ready, Punky." Cindy groaned. She and Rita eyed each other as they each took Jazmine's hands and led her to the main foyer.

They ran into Riley who was literally falling and stumbling all over the place.

"Aye, Reezy! It was fun homie but we outta here!" Cindy shouted trying to avoid him falling on her.

"WHAATT? YA'LL OUT ALREADYY?! A'IGHT THEN C-MURPH THANKS FOR COMIN' THRU!" Riley slurred as he clapped Cindy's hand and bumped shoulders. "AND YOU TOO UHH…R-RICHARD? WAS IT?!"

"Oh my God, really?!" Jazmine palmed her forehead. "How many times I gotta.."

"It's okay Jazmine." Rita stopped her. "He's fucked up. Just leave it alone." Rita grasped her hand tighter.

"YA'LL GET BACK S-SAAFEE NOW YA HEARD ME?! AND T-TAKE CARE!" Riley pointed at each one of them.

"You too, Reezy. Stay in touch!" Cindy chuckled leading Jazmine to the door. As they started to walk out, Jazmine saw Huey watching them. They stared at each other until Rita stroked her arm softly.

"You sure you okay J?" Rita said softly. Jazmine broke eye contact and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Let's go." Jazmine grabbed her hand and looked back at Huey, sneering as she did and they proceeded out of the house.

They walked all the way back to the car and Cindy opened the passenger door for Jazmine. They all got in the car and Cindy drove them back to Jazmine and Rita's apartment.

It was a silent drive, except for the evening mood music playing on the radio. Jazmine signed deeply as she sunk down in the passenger seat.

"You tired?" Cindy asked putting her right hand on Jazmine's thigh.

"Not sleepy, tired. Just exhausted." Jazmine bent down and started taking off her stiletto's, sighing in relief as she kicked them off. "I just want to relax."

"Don't worry baby." Cindy rubbed her thigh up and down. " _We'll_ take good care of you." Cindy smirked. Jazmine slightly sat up.

"We?" Jazmine asked. She turned around looked at Rita, who was smirking devilish at her. "What you two got goin' on?"

"Just wait til we get home, you," Rita said. Jazmine gave a worried look as another silence fell over them.

* * *

Rita unlocked the door and they all walked in. Cindy and Jazmine removed their jackets and took them to her room.

"I'm gonna roll up again if ya'll wanna join?" Rita said going to her room. "Meet me on the balcony!"

"Oh yesss. That is _exactly_ what I need right now." Jazmine said to Cindy.

"Glad you said that. Cuz you're gonna need it." Cindy said pulling Jazmine towards her by the waist. Jazmine gave her another confused look.

"Okay, what is up with you two?" Jazmine pulled away. "Ya'll are acting really funny. Am I missing something?"

Cindy sighed as she sat down on Jazmine's bed. She clasped her hands together and prepared to inform her.

"How long we been together Jaz?" Cindy asked.

"Going on two years…12 including how long we've been best friends. Why?" Jazmine looked at her intently.

"And out of all these years have I ever gave you a reason not to trust me? Have you ever given me a reason not to trust you?"

"No, of course not." Jazmine shook her head. "Why are you asking me these questions? What's up?" Jazmine crossed her arms getting impatient.

"Punkyy.." Cindy said sweetly as she took one of Jazmine's hands into hers. "You like Rita don't you?"

Jazmine looked stunned at the question.

"Of course I do!..I-I mean as my best friend you know?" Jazmine stammered.

"Yeah, well best friends sure don't dance for each other the way you danced for her tonight." Cindy stated.

Jazmine blushed as she gave a worried look.

"Well baby, I was just having fun! That…That didn't mean anything. You said to show out for _both_ of you so I did!" Jazmine said getting frantic.

"Yeah. And that you _definitley_ did!" Cindy smirked. "I'm just saying that… I know there's a spark there…between you two…and more so with all _three_ of us."

Cindy stood up and brought her in by the waist.

"So, I got to thinking… since we were vibing so good together tonight" Cindy kissed her on her cheek and ran her hands up her arms and down her sides.

"…maybe we _all_ could.."

Jazmine tensed up when Cindy licked a trail up her neck and her hands traveled past her waist and grabbed two handfuls of Jazmine's ass.

"...Have some fun together,"

Jazmine immediately realized what she meant.

"Hol' up!" Jazmine shouted pulling away. "You want me to…have _sex_ with Rita!?" Jazmine gasped. "Cindy what the absolute FUCK?!"

"No no no no no!" Cindy stopped her. "I just want to…share you..with..her." Cindy slowly let out.

Jazmine simply blinked at her a few times, just letting her take a few moments to realize what she had suggested.

Cindy just waited for her response.

" _Share_ me?" Jazmine walked towards her with her fists balled. Cindy began to back up slowly. "Like, sharing your favorite candy? Or maybe sharing your Netflix account? Or your class notes? That kind of share?"

"Uhmm.. a little less objectified than that but…yeaaa?" Cindy braced herself for whatever Jazmine was going to do to her.

She knew this was going to happen. She flinched for a few seconds until she realized Jazmine wasn't doing anything.

She looked up and saw her reaction, which was completely normal.

"Okay!" Jazmine shrugged. "It's just for fun right?"

It was Cindy's turn to look confused.

"Y-yeah baby, it's JUST that! I promise. I trust you. And I know you trust me." Cindy cupped Jazmine's face. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jazmine leaned in and they shared a kiss. "I'm just gonna clean my face and get comfortable okay?"

"Okay. Take all the time you need." Cindy said.

Jazmine went to her bathroom and closed the door. Cindy went to Jazmine's closet and got some of her clothes she left over, a black wife-beater and some red basketball shorts, and got dressed.

She then went out on the balcony where Rita, wearing a dark blue sports bra and black sweatpants, was sitting and rolling up a fat blunt.

Cindy sat next to her on the bamboo, futon couch and nudged her. Rita looked at her and Cindy nodded. Rita smirked and glazed over the blunt with the lighter.

"You sure about this, you?" Rita sparked it and drew in a puff.

"Yeah bro. She objected to it at first but I think she realized that I was right. We all got something in common, and that's love for each other. So.." Cindy shrugged. "Why not?"

"Awwwww so you love me then, yeah?" Rita laughed blowing smoke out through her nose passing the blunt to her.

"Shut yo gay ass up, man" Cindy laughed taking the blunt. She took a puff but immediately choked. "God Damn!" Cindy coughed some more. "The fuck is that?!"

"Smuggled out of Jamaica, grown and fertilized on California soil. It's called ChemDawg. Nothin' but the best for an opportune moment." Rita stated.

"And what moment would that be?" Jazmine asked walking out, nude-faced, in a white spaghetti-strap tank top and red cotton booty shorts that stopped right at the cusp of her butt. They both jumped in surprise and nearly choked.

Cindy immediately scooted over and let her sit in the middle.

"I'm sure you know already, you," Rita said.

Cindy took another puff, resulting in a couple more coughs, before she handed the blunt to Jazmine. She took it and drew in a huge puff all the way from her chest. Rita and Cindy stared at her in admiration. Jazmine held in the smoke for a second and let a whole cloud of smoke escape from her lips.

She took another couple big puffs and french inhaled. Then her eyes fluttered closed and laid back into the cushions as the smoke poured out of her lips, letting the buzz take over.

"Mmmmm, that's nice." Jazmine hummed with the blunt in between her fingers. "I feel like I'm floating." Jazmine giggled.

She opened her eyes and realized that Cindy and Rita were both looking down at her with a hunger. She handed the blunt to Rita who took it, but kept their fingers intertwined.

"You damn well about to be, Abena," Rita groaned with her signature smile.

Jazmine bit her bottom lip at her as Rita ogled over Jazmine's body, taking in every inch of her perfect contours and beautiful curves.

She looked over at Cindy for confirmation and she nodded with a smirk. Rita ran her hand over Jazmine's smooth thigh, softly stroking it. Jazmine kept her eyes closed as she shifted into her touch.

Cindy did the same with her other thigh, softly working her way up to Jazmine's core. Jazmine put her hands over both of theirs and stroked their arms. Cindy parted Jazmine's thighs and worked her hand up the inside. Jazmine's head fell back into the pillows as she let them caress her.

Rita took a final big puff before ashing the blunt and laid back with her. "Come here," Rita whispered.

She lifted Jazmine's chin and shot-gunned the smoke into Jazmine's mouth. Jazmine was surprised at first, but inhaled nonetheless, their lips just barely touching. Jazmine held the smoke in her throat as they remained just an inch away from each other.

Cindy laid back and spooned Jazmine from behind, caressing and kissing on her back. Jazmine let the smoke pour out of her mouth as she sighed. Rita cupped Jazmine's neck as she kissed it and slightly sucked on it up and down. Jazmine hissed and sighed as she wrapped an arm around Rita's broad, muscular shoulders, her mocha skin was soft and warm to the touch.

Cindy turned Jazmine's head to gain access to her mouth as she gave her a powerful and smothering kiss. Rita caressed Jazmine's sides and wrapped her arm around Jazmine's waist, causing Jazmine to wrap her leg around Rita's thigh. Cindy slipped her hand up Jazmine's tank top and began fondling her breasts.

Jazmine moaned into her mouth and softly tugged on Cindy's lower lip. Cindy broke away from the kiss and trailed kisses down her chest as she pulled the top of her tank top down past her breasts and sucked on them feverishly. Jazmine gasped and made kitten-like sounds as Cindy licked and sucked on her left nipple.

"P-please…mmmmm" Jazmine moaned. "Y-you guyysss…uunnghh." Jazmine's moans were interrupted by Rita as she gently grabbed a handful of Jazmine's hair and brought her lips to hers.

 _'Oh my gosh!'_ Jazmine thought. _'I'm actually kissing..R-Rita..'_ Her thoughts were lost in a daze as she felt Rita's tongue graze her lips.

She cupped Rita's face in her hands and deepened the kiss. _Goodness_ _!_ Her lips were so full and plump and so damn _juicy!_ Jazmine _loved_ it! As their tongues danced, Rita slipped her hand down Jazmine's body and into her shorts. Jazmine moved her hips and arched her back as Rita rubbed her clit in circles.

"Fuuckk," Jazmine breathed into the kiss.

"Hmmm?" Rita teased kissing Jazmine's cheek.

"Right there," Jazmine moaned. Jazmine moved her hips more aggressively, trying to get Rita to apply more pressure, but Rita just smirked and kept going that soft, slow pace.

"Please, Rita?" Jazmine begged. Rita gave in and applied more pressure, making Jazmine's head fall back in ecstasy.

"Oooouu!...sssss..mmmm!" Jazmine moaned.

Cindy then moved her hand up Jazmine's inner thigh and into the leg hole of Jazmine's shorts. Jazmine opened her legs wider. Cindy then cupped Jazmine's opening and fiddled her middle finger right at the opening.

"God Damn, you so wet baby," Cindy whispered in her ear. Jazmine gave her a whimper. "You want it?" Cindy asked.

Jazmine responded by putting her hand on Cindy's wrist and trying to force her in.

"Mm-mmm, tell me you want it baby." Cindy licked on her earlobe. Jazmine was bucking her hips desperately.

"I want it! Please baby, I want it soo bad!" Jazmine begged.

Rita and Cindy both eyed each other before going to town. Cindy slipped two digits into her slick opening and curled them, pumping them in and out repeatedly, while Rita rubbed circles on Jazmine's clit.

"Aaah! Sssss!...Ouuu fuck! Ouuu Fuck!" Jazmine's back was now completely arched off of the couch. Cindy occupied her mouth on Jazmine's breasts, while Rita occupied hers on Jazmine's neck.

"Gwan come for us, Abena," Rita groaned. Jazmine let out more moans. "Mmmmm" Rita groaned as she bit her bottom lip in ecstasy looking down at Jazmine who was enjoying it.

Cindy increased her speed and made fast come-here motions with her middle finger.

"Now, Jazmine," Cindy whispered.

"R-Rita!" Jazmine cried. "C-c-Cindyyy!" Jazmine's legs shook as her climax overtook her. "Oh..my…Goddd! Aaaahhhh!" Jazmine gripped both of their arms tightly as her body trembled.

"MmmHMMM! Fuck bae," Cindy moaned as she felt Jazmine's juices flowing on her hand. Jazmine collapsed on the futon, little soft moans still escaping her lips.

Both of them kept their hands in place until they were sure Jazmine was all the way down. Jazmine exhaled as they withdrew their hands.

"Let's get inside before we wake the neighbors." Cindy stood up chuckling. Rita laughed as well.

"I thought someone was going to hear her for sure, me," Rita added. They looked over at Jazmine who was still laying motionless, her chest rising and falling with every breath. "J?" Rita leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Hmm?" Jazmine hummed, opening her eyes.

"You good?!" Rita laughed. Jazmine sat up slowly, with that same high, dazed look.

"Two amazingly sexy women just gave me a mind-blowing orgasm…what do you think?"

"Eiii saaa," Rita sighed. "If you _this_ weak from one round," Rita lifted Jazmine from the futon, catching her off guard and causing her to wrap her legs around Rita's waist. "You better get yo mind right. You not done yet, you."

Rita carried Jazmine inside and to her room with Cindy right behind them.

"Don't let her fool you, Rita." Cindy closed the door behind them. "She ain't nowhere near tired. You'll see."

"You be quiet…OOOuuu!" Jazmine shrieked as Rita playfully plopped her down on her bed. Cindy walked to the head of the bed and stripped off her wife-beater, leaving her in her black sports bra.

Jazmine laid back on her elbows as she looked back and forth between them. She still couldn't believe this was happening. She admitted it, she has had intimate thoughts about Rita before, but never thought that it would actually come true!

" _You_ should try to be _more_ quiet." Cindy leaned in and kissed Jazmine. Jazmine blushed as she giggled.

Cindy brought both of Jazmine's arms above her head and lifted the tank top up and off her body. Jazmine's nipples stood erect and plump. Rita stared at Jazmine in awe.

She kneeled down on the bed as Cindy sat behind Jazmine and pulled Jazmine back towards her. Jazmine relaxed against Cindy as Cindy made a trail of kisses from her neck down to her shoulders and down her back. She reached around the front of Jazmine and began fondling her breasts again, twiddling her nipples in between her fingers.

Rita trailed her fingers from Jazmine's ankles, to her shins, to her knees, and up her thighs. Jazmine was breathing deeply now. The way Rita looked at her was a look she's never received from her before. It was so _primal,_ almost animalistic.

She knew now, that Rita had been anticipating this just as much as she was and there was no turning back now. When Rita reached the hem of Jazmine's shorts, she curled her fingers around it and slowly pulled them down her waist, down her legs and completely off, leaving Jazmine in her red, lace G-string.

She put her hands on either one of Jazmine's knees and parted them slowly, admiring her in all her glory. Rita licked her lips as she closed in on her flower but stopped and kissed and licked up her thighs. Jazmine held onto Cindy as she anticipated Rita's mouth.

"Cindy.." Jazmine whispered in her ear. Cindy gently grabbed a handful of Jazmine's hair and pulled her head back on to her shoulder as she nibbled and licked on her earlobe. "Oohhh.. you guys are driving me crazy!" Jazmine moaned.

"Sit back and enjoy it bae," Cindy whispered in her ear.

"I go drive you even crazier baby," Rita groaned as she zeroed in on Jazmine's, now soaking, mound. Jazmine bucked her hips desperately but Rita wrapped her arms around her thighs and held her down.

She put her G-string to the side and licked her lips fervently. There was already cum dripping off her pussy like honey from a beehive. "Sa matwe woh etwe bosabo," Rita groaned.

"Huh? W-what you sa..Ohh!..mmmm!...sssss Ohhhhh!" Jazmine began to ask what she said but was interrupted by the wonderful feeling of Rita's long tongue licking her from the bottom of her pussy to the tip of her clit.

Jazmine's body fell weak into Cindy's as Cindy kept a firm grip on her hair, licking and sucking on Jazmine's neck and fondling her breast with the other. Rita kept her tongue flat and let Jazmine grind on it until she reached her clit where she would flick it quickly. Jazmine's eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Oh my fuckingggg GODDDD!" Jazmine moaned loudly. She didn't know what Rita was doing to her, but her tongue was fucking magic. "Uuungghh!..Oouuu!..yessssss!...Rita yo _tongue_ is so good babyyy!"

"Mmmhmm" Rita hummed. She wrapped her lips around her entire clit and sucked it softly while licking it nice and deep.

Jazmine grabbed a whole section of Rita's dreads and held on for dear life. She lifted her feet off the mattress and Rita lifted them even higher to where Jazmine's knees were touching her chest. Cindy laid Jazmine flat on the bed and continued to show her upper assets attention.

"Mmmm!...Cindyyy..Ritaaa! Oh fuckk Rita! Right there! Oh…shittt!...Ouuuu..aaAAHHH!" Jazmine's breath got caught in her throat as Rita sucked harder and ran her whole tongue repeatedly over her entire clit.

"Mmmm…mmmm!..You taste so good J." Rita stuck her whole tongue in Jazmine's entrance as far as it would go and flicked it, causing her legs to shake in the air. Jazmine grabbed a hold of both Rita and Cindy's hair as her back arched off the bed.

"Come again baby." Cindy held Jazmine's neck and tongue-kissed her dominantly.

Jazmine's rising and falling hips got more aggressive as her breathing shortened and her body started shaking.

"I'm…I'm gonna…Cum! Oh fuck!..OH FUCK!...I'm..COMING!" Jazmine held onto Rita's dreads with both hands and nearly snatched a couple out of her scalp. "Uuunnnghh!...UUNNGHH.. OOOHHHH MY... GOODD!" Cindy gripped Jazmine's throat and tongue kissed her again.

"Look at me Beautiful!" Cindy growled. Jazmine opened her eyes and stared into her demanding blue saucers. "Keep comin, Jaz,..Keep comin,"

Rita didn't skip a beat when she kept fiddling her tongue over that same. fucking. spot!, making Jazmine's eyes roll back in her head. Jazmine rode out those last several sweet licks until she drew in a breath and then she saw white. Her thighs attempted to clamp shut but Rita held them apart, still mercilessly going at her clit.

"Ri..taaa! P-please..s-stop! Mmmm!" Jazmine begged.

Rita gave one, last, long lick and lifted her head. Jazmine's legs fell flat on the bed as she sighed. Rita sat up, kneeling on the bed as she wiped her mouth and chin.

"More," Jazmine whispered. Rita and Cindy both looked at each other smirking.

"Told you," Cindy said to her. Rita smirked as she looked back down at Jazmine.

"What do you want then," Rita slowly pulled the hem of her sweat pants down to where a leather harness showed.

Jazmine bit her bottom lip as she played with her pussy in front of her.

"Take me," Jazmine moaned with a slight growl. Rita responded by taking Jazmine's ankles and in one swift motion, Jazmine was on her stomach.

She looked up at Cindy who began pulling down her basketball shorts.

"Come here," Jazmine whispered. She pulled Cindy's face to her and kissed her slowly and passionately, and worked her way down to her neck and bit down on it. "Let me taste you, daddy."

Jazmine pulled her basketball shorts down more just past her mound. Rita pulled Jazmine's ass towards her and Jazmine spread her knees apart as she licked her fingers and began stroking Cindy's clit. Cindy bit her bottom lip as she suppressed a moan.

Rita ogled Jazmine's angular back with her mesmerizing tattoo, her tiny waist and voluptuous ass, now fully exposing her pussy. She licked two fingers, pulled her G-string to the side and began teasing her opening. Jazmine whimpered as she began grinding into Rita's hand. She pulled Cindy towards her and pushed her down on the bed. She kissed Cindy's hip bone and licked her way down.

Rita slipped her two digits in and Jazmine sighed into Cindy's skin. She worked her ass with Rita's fingers and it was already stirring up that heat she felt in the pit of her stomach.

"Ooouuu..ssssss..aaahh!" Cindy grabbed Jazmine's hair and guided her mouth down to her mound, which Jazmine gladly followed. She ran her tongue up and down on Cindy's clit as she sucked softly.

"Mmm..ss…fuckk." Cindy groaned. She kept a hold on her hair as her head bobbed up and down on her lap. Jazmine let out small moans, which vibrated Cindy's skin even more. "Just like that bae." Cindy sighed.

Jazmine bucked even harder on Rita's fingers until Rita had whipped out the strap, and pushed it in Jazmine's opening all the way on the next thrust. Jazmine gasped as she came up for air.

"Aaaahhh!...Ouuu shit!" Jazmine screamed. Rita stayed still with the dick all the way in her, and waited for Jazmine to move.

"Go on, 'den," Rita commanded. And Jazmine moved her ass against Rita in a slow rhythm.

"Mmm..ssss…ooouuu fuckk!" Jazmine moaned. Rita licked her lips as she watched Jazmine's body wave and move against her.

Jazmine looked up at Cindy who was so turned on at how her girlfriend was positioned. She grabbed Jazmine's hair again and forced her mouth down there again. Her head fell back as Jazmine went to work on her.

"Shittt…damn bae," Cindy growled. Rita couldn't stand the slow pace anymore. She took a hold of Jazmine's hips and slightly sped up. Jazmine let out more moans into Cindy's pussy, making Cindy grunt more in pleasure.

"Fuck! Ouuu Fuck! Rita!..Rita!..Mmmmmm!" Jazmine squealed.

"Mmhmm C'mon," Rita groaned as she thrusted deeper. Jazmine bobbed her head even faster as she wailed into Cindy. "Aahhh..sshhhit!" Rita let out. The base of the strap was rubbing against her just right and every time she made impact with Jazmine's ass, it sent a jolt of pleasure. All of them were breathing heavily now.

"Fuckk I'm bouta nut, bae," Cindy tightened her grip on Jazmine's hair as her back slightly arched off the bed.

"Come Cindy. Come in my mouth…ouuu! Mmmm! Come in my mouth daddy!" Jazmine flicked her tongue feverishly over Cindy's clit.

"God…Damn!" Cindy let out as her whole body convulsed. Jazmine released Cindy's pussy and gasped for air. Cindy brought her lips to hers in a smothering kiss.

"You so fuckin' sexy." Cindy groaned. Jazmine licked her lips at her and smirked.

Rita pressed Jazmine's chest into the mattress, making her back arch even more defined and giving Rita deeper access.

"Ohh.. GODDD!" Jazmine moaned loudly as Rita sped up the pace even more. Jazmine's pussy was now creaming on Rita's strap as it made juicy sounds with every thrust.

"You feel dat baby?" Rita groaned.

"Yessss! Uuungh!..Oouu Yesss!" Jazmine began throwing her ass into it. "It's..soo..deep!"

Jazmine dug her face into the pillows, biting down hard as her muffled moans filled the room. Then Rita went to her signature move, small but fast thrusts then one big hard thrust and repeat.

"Uuungghh! UUUNNGGHH! OHH…FUCK!...It's in…It's in. My stomacchhh! It's in my stomach daddy! OHHH OHHH..AAHHH!" Jazmine grabbed handfuls of the sheets and her toes curled.

"Mmmm…shit," Rita sighed. "Throwin' dat _ass_!" Rita stared at how her big round ass, bounced off her waist making moist slaps against her.

She ripped the G-string completely off and gave her 3 powerful smacks on her ass as Jazmine continued to throw it back at her.

"It's so good! That dick is s-so..gooood daddyyyyy!" Jazmine screamed.

Rita pulled Jazmine to her chest by her shoulders and bit on her neck. She kept a firm hold on her hair as she groaned into her ear.

"Bie gya die asawo," Rita growled in her ear. " _Come, Jazmine."_

She tightened her grip on her hair as she sped up her pace _even more_. Jazmine was now moaning incoherently. Her moans got caught in her throat as her eyes rolled back into her head. Cindy sat up in front of her and massaged Jazmine's clit as she kissed her.

"Say our names, bae," Cindy kissed her again. "Let it out!"

"Yess!...YEssss!...YESSSSS! RITAAA! Oh my God!...OHHH...MYYY...FUCKING GOD!..I'M COMING! CYNTHIAAAA!" Jazmine screamed to the ceiling. Rita gave a few more hard, rough, deep thrusts and she came with her.

"Ssss…fuckkkk," Rita squeezed Jazmine to her as she savored the powerful climax that took over them.

Jazmine collapsed on Cindy as she gave a few more shudders and moans. Her body was still shaking from aftershocks, but Cindy stroked her lovingly until she calmed down. Rita removed the strap on and fell on the other side of the bed with them, all of them breathing heavily.

"That was.." Jazmine swallowed saliva. "Fucking Amazing," she whispered into Cindy's neck. "You guys were..so.." Jazmine trailed off as she fell asleep. Cindy and Rita both laughed as they clapped and dapped.

"Masa fucked her so good you put her to sleep," Cindy chuckled. "She definitely won't forget this."

"Trust me bro," Rita laid a hand on Jazmine's thigh. "I ain't go forget this neither." Then they both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **I don't know about ya'll, but it's definitley hot up in here lolol! How will Jazmine and Cindy handle bringing another person into their sexual relationship? Will things get awkward from now on? Will there be any mistrusts because of this? Find out next time! READ &REVIEW! READ&REVIEW! READ&REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: What the Hell Happened?

***inserts lame excuse of why I took so GD long to update* Ya'll I'm so sorry it's been a while! But I promise I'm back on my shizz-nit! No more delays! These next few chapters may be some filler chapters simply because I'm trying to make sure the chapters are nice and lengthy enough to illustrate the story better. Okay, enjoy!**

* * *

Jazmine's eyes fluttered open to a complete blur. As her eyes adjusted, she took notice of the Ghanaian flag hanging on the wall and the dressers and shelves decorated with African wooden statues, pictures and books. She realized she was still in Rita's room. She looked down and saw that she was laying on Rita's chest, who was sleeping peacefully, with her arm around Jazmine's shoulders. Behind her, Cindy was spooning her snugly, resting her head on Jazmine's back. She saw that they were half-clothed, but she…was _completely_ naked under the covers.

Jazmine gently unwrapped herself from their arms and sat up, being met with a huge headache. Jazmine silently groaned as she held her head.

' _What the fuck did I get myself into?'_ she thought. She silently crawled out of bed and picked up her scattered clothes. She noticed her favorite red G-string was completely torn to shreds. She glared at her two recent lovers, who were now sprawled out in the king-sized bed and softly snoring. She shook her head and walked out of the room and into hers. She closed the door behind her and pressed her back against it. She closed her eyes as she exhaled.

' _Great!...Just great..'_ she thought. Where were they supposed to go from here? This was probably the most outrageous thing she's ever done. It sounded so hot and sexy at the time, but now she felt..unsure. She knew she should have stuck with her first reaction to this, which was to slap Cindy silly for even _suggesting_ this! Was she just some object to Cindy that she could let her _homies_ get a go at? She said she trusted her and that she would never do anything to hurt their relationship. But _this_ could very well do just that. She told Jazmine that she _knew_ there was some tension between her and Rita and that she wanted them to relieve it? That didn't even SOUND like Cindy! There was just something off about all of it.

But on the other hand, she _did_ agree to do it. She didn't think about the guilt she would feel the morning after, no…she _wanted_ to get _fucked_ by her now, two lovers. There was no point in acting like she was upset when in fact, she enjoyed last night very much!

Jazmine had a quick flashback of last night, and played it over in her mind; The way they both _took care_ of her, like their complete and utter focus was on her and her pleasure. Jazmine chewed on her fingernail as she slightly smirked. She knew Rita was quite the accomplished lover, but _damn!_ Rita had a _stroke!_ Jazmine shuddered as she reflected on the way Rita hit her spot every single thrust, the way she pushed Jazmine's chest to the mattress, never letting up, making sure she _felt_ it. Jazmine closed her eyes as she bit her lip.

She remembered the sweet taste of Cindy as Rita took her from behind, the way she looked at her was such a turn on. The feeling of pleasing her girlfriend while being pleased was definitely something she's never felt before, but it was exhilarating! The sex was good…no, it was _amazing!_ That was obvious. But she was fearful that they sacrificed something special between them that probably wasn't so special anymore.

She walked to her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. God! She looked awful! Her hair was disheveled, her eyes were baggy and she still had imprints on her face from sleeping so hard. And ' _What the FUCK!?'_

There were not one, not two, but FOUR hickeys on her neck! She looked like she'd been beaten! But _damn_ it felt soo good at the time! She was going to need extra EXTRA concealer. As if she didn't feel guilty enough, _now_ she had to walk around with love marks from her girlfriend AND her best friend? _'That ain't a good look Jazmine,'_ she thought to herself in Riley's younger voice.

She turned on the shower and stepped in. As the hot water hit her body, she immediately relaxed. A flood of thoughts were going through her head. She was feeling things she knew she wasn't supposed to feel. Was the sex _that_ life-altering? Here, she thought Cindy was the only female she could get turned on by. Last night proved her completely wrong.

When Jazmine finished washing her hair and body, she turned the water off and reached outside the curtains to grab a pink towel from the rack. She brushed her teeth and moisturized her hair and let it air dry. Then, she put on some comfortable clothes: a grey cut-off Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles T-shirt, and yellow and white high-waisted cotton shorts.

As she finished getting dressed she heard some rustling and light conversation from across the hall. Her heart slightly began to pick up pace. She inched over towards her door and pressed her ear against it. She couldn't exactly hear them because they were whispering. Then she heard footsteps and she immediately backed away. She heard them stop at her door, and the doorknob began to turn slightly and Jazmine just froze. She didn't know why she was acting so paranoid, but to face them after she took the 'Walk of Shame' was too humiliating. Then, she heard a hard, somewhat defeated, sigh on the other side of the door. It sounded like Cindy. She released the doorknob and Jazmine heard her footsteps fade down the hallway, followed by their front door opening and closing abruptly.

' _What the hell?'_ Jazmine thought. She just left without saying a word to her? Were they… _afraid_ of each other now? That wasn't like Cindy either. She was never one to avoid confrontation. Maybe they really messed up here.

She heard more footsteps leaving Rita's room and going down the hallway and into the kitchen. That had to be Rita. Jazmine thought it was enough hiding, so she slowly opened her door and poked her head outside. She could see the corner of the kitchen where the lights were on. She heard water running and then she saw a dark-skinned hand put a teapot on the stove.

"Ya go stop hiding now, you!" Rita yelled as she turned on the gas to ignite the flame. Jazmine was so startled, she missed her grip on the doorknob and fell completely into Rita's closed door across from hers.

"OOOF!...Man, FUCK!" Jazmine exclaimed. Rita shook her head as she softly chuckled. Jazmine walked timidly into the living room holding her now, bruised, elbow. There was ¾ of a blunt left in the ashtray on the coffee table. Jazmine sat down on the couch, picked up the blunt and lighter and lit up the end that was already singed. She drew in a big puff and held her breath almost a whole minute before exhaling. She honestly didn't know how she got so used to smoking pot. But it did wonders for her stress! She'll quit one day, just NOT today!

Rita came out of the kitchen in a white T-shirt that hugged her snugly around the shoulders and torso, and grey sweatpants with their school's symbol and name going down the left leg. Her dreads were up in a sloppy bun with two dreads hanging down on either side of her face.

"So you just gwan a make yourself comfortable wit my doobie, yea?" Rita joked, but Jazmine wasn't laughing.

"No different than any other day," Jazmine answered back taking another puff before passing it. Rita took it and sat down on the other side of the couch, taking a small puff and French inhaling it. There was an awkward silence between them. Neither of them knew what to say. "So…where's Cindy?"

"She went to da North Gym. Said she gwan to get her mind right. When we woke up, we no see you. She thought you were embarrassed of her, of _us_." Rita took another puff and blew the smoke out quickly. "Like, me thought we was cooler dan dat J. You no gotta hide from me, you," Rita told her.

Jazmine blew air out her nose frustratingly.

The North Gym was their school's main basketball stadium and it was for student athletes only. Any regular students caught in the North Gym outside of practice or competition hours were automatically fined. And she knew Cindy's workouts could last up to almost 4 HOURS! So she knew she wouldn't be hearing from her anytime soon.

"I wasn't embarrassed of her! I'm not embarrassed of you either! She didn't have to sneak out without talking to me!" Jazmine complained.

"You no have to sneak out of bed without speaking to us either, J" Rita pointed out. "Dat make _us_ feel pretty shitty, ya know? I no take you for one to umm..Eii what was dat phrase called? Um… "Da 'Walk of Shame' yea?" Rita air quoted. Jazmine fell silent. She did have a point. If she didn't slink out of bed, she could've saved them a whole lot of trouble.

"I was just…surprised of myself is all," Jazmine finally spoke up. "I-I've never had a threesome before. And I guess waking up to you both kind of startled me. I don't want this to be awkward."

"Then, do not _make_ it awkward, yeah?" Rita answered. The teapot began whistling from the kitchen. Rita took another puff and handed the blunt to Jazmine before getting up. "You go finish," Rita said. Jazmine nodded as she took the now half sized blunt. Jazmine sat back in the couch as she continued to smoke and think, until Rita came out with two big cups of hot tea. She prepared Jazmine's the way she liked it: 3 shots of caramel creamer, no sugar. Rita liked her tea and coffee plain/black. Jazmine put the weed back in the ashtray before she took her cup from Rita.

"Thanks," Jazmine said softly. Rita nodded in reply. They both blew on their tea to cool it down, and took a couple sips. Jazmine gave a satisfied sigh as the tea warmed up her insides.

"Look," Rita started before putting her cup on the coffee table. She turned to face Jazmine directly. "We all been friends for a while and we go get comfortable around each other. We were fucked up last night, yea? We just having a good time. There's no reason to feel guilty, yea?" Rita explained making motions with her hands. Jazmine nodded still looking down at her tea. "I mean, I really like you. Yes, that's obvious, but you my best friend in da whole world, you! All I want is for you to be happy."

"I am happy, Rita. Very happy! And you're my best friend too! It's just I think we took a huge step in our friendship. I don't want that to be sacrificed for a good time. Last night was….amazing! You both were!" Rita smiled as she hung her head followed by her licking her lips. _'Damn, why she gotta do that!'_ Jazmine thought. "umm..B-but that will be the _only_ time we ever do that. Do you understand?" Rita made a solemn face before picking up her cup and taking another sip.

"You sure dat's what you want?" Rita questioned. Jazmine nodded meekly. Rita smirked and nodded back. "I respect that. You a phenomenal woman, Jazmine Dubois. Cindy's very lucky, she."

"You say that all the time, Rita," Jazmine chuckled.

"Do I really?" Rita looked confused.

"Yeah." Jazmine said. "Anytime I do something good for me _or_ Cindy, you say how lucky she is. You say it so often, I'm starting to think it's something else."

"Maybe it is," Rita continued sipping her tea looking at the ground. Jazmine gave her an inquisitive look.

"What do you mean?" Jazmine asked softly. Rita shook her head. "Come on, Rita. Talk to me! If we're gonna move on from last night, just tell me how you feel!"

"It will only make things complicated," Rita shooed her hand. "Me no gwan ruin yo relationship. So allow me to do dat, yeah?"

" _Allow_ you?" Jazmine questioned starting to sound irritated. "I'm sorry." Jazmine gave a sarcastic chuckle. "Wasn't it not even 6 hours ago that I _allowed_ you two to share me like a common whore?" Rita slightly jumped at her sudden tone. "I think we are way past ALLOWING each other to do anything! If you wanted to respect our relationship, then why do this in the first place, huh?"

"Yo, Jazmine, you need to chill da fuck out, you," Rita snapped slamming her cup down on the coffee table. "Why you even sayin' all dis to me, huh? You need to talk to yo girlfriend, you. While I'm da one outside of da relationship, I'M da whore here! I should be mad at YOU!" Rita pointed her finger, making Jazmine jump back. She's never seen Rita this pissed off…at _her_ at least. She was starting to get scared.

"Toying with me, walkin' 'round here flirtin' wit me, makin-ah me think you actually like me more dan friends, you! You can sit 'dere and play pretend all you want, when you KNOW how me truly feel about you! Who idea was all dis anyway?! CINDY! So while you tryna get on me case, you need gwan and confront da one who pushed you into dis situation, you!" Rita stood up and began walking towards the door.

Jazmine was so taken aback from her sudden outburst she was practically frozen on the couch. She finally snapped out of it and quickly leapt up.

"Rita! Wait! I'm sorry! I.."

"Nah, save it!" Rita threw her hand up while reaching for her keys on the key rack by the door. "I'm out!" She opened the door and began to walk out until it was slammed shut from behind her.

She turned to be met with Jazmine's tear-written face. There was a short, intense silence between them as they stood just inches apart.

"You're right…" Jazmine said softly. Rita kept her stern look on her, never breaking eye contact. "I have been playing with your emotions. But I swear it was unintentional! I guess deep down, I knew how you felt about me, but I didn't want to acknowledge it."

"So why tell me dis now?" Rita asked keeping her expression. "You wait until after I fuck you to shut me down, when I thought I meant more to you than that, me. Me not some toy you can just get a thrill out of when you bored."

"You _do_ mean more to me than that!" Jazmine shouted. "You mean the _world_ to me! You've done right by me all this time and you've always stayed loyal even when you didn't have to. You have always treated me with love and care that I never asked for! You're so wonderful and I've been trying to hide my feelings about you for the longest, thinking that they'd go away…." Jazmine's mouth trembled. "But then last night…" Jazmine whispered with tears filling up her eyes again.

Rita's face softened as she realized what she meant. Another silence fell over them. Jazmine shook her head before looking down at the ground and covering her face with her hand.

"I no gonna ask you," Rita said softly stepping closer to her. "Because I think I already know," she lifted Jazmine's chin meeting her gaze. "And you do too."

Jazmine gave a shudder. Not only from how hypnotizing Rita's golden-amber eyes were, but from how she just read her mind like that! She forgot that she _was_ her best friend. Rita could read her like a book. It was stuff like that that made her fall for her. But she can't admit that…or _shouldn't_ admit that.

"Rita.." Jazmine sighed. "I don't want to hurt you _or_ Cindy. And I know you two are close, so I can't come between you two either." She didn't know what she was trying to say, but it was so hard trying to pick the right words. "I think we _all_ need to just sit down and talk this out, _together_. Before one of us gets hurt." Rita nodded in response.

"You right," she agreed. "Cindy been da homie since day one and she always treat me like family, she." Rita scratched the back of her neck. "Maybe she thought this would bring us all closer? I don't know, me" Rita shrugged.

"Well I definitely feel closer to you," Jazmine held her hand. "I've never seen that side of you and I loved every second of it." Rita raised her eyebrow at her.

"See? You can't be doin' dat, you," Rita chuckled. "You subconsciously flirt wit' me and you no even know it." Rita licked her lips. Jazmine rolled her eyes.

"I can't help ittt," Jazmine whined playfully. "I feel like I can be myself around you. And you too damn fine _not to flirt_ with." Jazmine grazed her soft cheek. "But, until we all get together and talk about this, I'll subside it….for now," Jazmine smirked.

"You better," Rita bit her bottom lip. Jazmine rolled her eyes and playfully hit her in the chest. "Well, Imma head to da library. Then I go get us some more groceries okay?" Rita jingled her keys.

"Okay," Jazmine smiled. "I'll see you later."

"Sooner rather den later, Abena," Rita said smoothly. Then she quickly brought Jazmine into a tight hug around the waist. Jazmine didn't have time to react, but the feeling of her strong arms around her again immediately made her melt. She wrapped her arms around Rita's neck and pulled herself closer. Their bodies were practically molded to each other and neither of them wanted to let go. Rita buried her face into the crook of Jazmine's neck and breathed in deeply, taking in her sweet scent. Jazmine sighed at the feel of Rita's hot breath. Rita then grazed her lips up her neck, making Jazmine bite her bottom lip and squeeze her eyes shut, trying so hard to stifle a moan.

"Rita," Jazmine sighed. "Don't start," Jazmine had to put a halt to this before it went too far. Rita gave a frustrated groan before slowly pulling away.

"My bad," Rita chuckled. " _I can't help itttt,"_ she imitated Jazmine's words.

"Girl, bye," Jazmine opened the door for her and gestured for her to leave.

"Aite, Imma remember dat," Rita said before licking her lips as she slowly stepped through the door backwards, eyeing Jazmine up and down.

"I don't care! Remember it! Write it down, Take a picture, I DON'T GIVE A FUUUUCK!" Jazmine quoted Friday and they both laughed.

"You somethin' else, you" Rita shook her head as she started walking towards the elevator.

Jazmine giggled as she closed the door and made her way back to her room. She gave a heavy sigh and ran to her bed and plopped down on it face first.

 _These_ _girls gonna be the death of me!'_ she thought.

* * *

"BOOOOOYYYYYSSSS!" Robert Jebediah Freeman exclaimed as he stepped inside what used to be his house. He paneled from the parlor, to the hallway, to the conjoint dining room which were all a complete mess. "Ohhhh Lawwwd, look at this! HUUU-AAAAYYY, RII-LAAAAYYY GET YA'LL BLACK ASSES DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Huey and Riley both simultaneously shot up in their beds in different rooms, both with female companions still passed out beside them. They ran out of their rooms shirtless and bumped into each other as they ran down the hallway.

"You ungrateful hooligans! I'm gone for two days and you turn my house into a damn CRACKHOUSE!?" Robert hollered as he threw his umbrella at them as they made it halfway down the stairs. Huey smoothly leaned to the side, while the path of the umbrella ran smack into Riley's face.

"AAAAGHH! Damn, Granddad, chill! We just had a lil get-together! It was all Huey's idea anyway!" Riley hollered rubbing his nose. Huey shot daggers at him.

"I don't give a fuck who's idea it is! Look at this place!? It look like Ike Turner's recording studio up in here! Both ya'll asses gonna!..." Granddad paused and sniffed the air. "And ya'll was smokin' REEFA in my house?! AND YA'LL AIN'T LET ME HAVE NONE?!"

"Granddad you quit smoking weed a long time ago. Should I remind you about what happened on 'Bongo Night'?" Huey said nonchalantly.

"Nigga hush! I'm an old man! I can't deal with stress as well as I used to! Which is why I'm gonna do what always makes me feel better: WHOOP BOTH OF YA'LL NARROW BEHINDS!" Granddad undid his belt and pulled it out of his belt loops.

Then they heard light giggling from upstairs as the two females, still adjusting their clothing, tiptoed down the stairs.

"Ummm, we're just gonna go okay?" One of the nameless females said as they brushed past the two Freeman boys and to the front door.

"Mmmm I can see where they get their good looks from," the other girl said as they passed by Robert. "You must be the Mr. Bitches they were talking so fondly about." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a card with her phone number on it. "Call me for a good time." She handed it to Robert who, like the other two Freemans, were taken aback by her boldness.

"Will do cutie-pie," Robert opened the door for them and gestured them out. "Cheers!" He slammed the door behind them. "YA'LL BRINGIN' HOES UP IN MY HOUSE TOO!?"

"Granddad you been bringin' hoes up in here since we were 10! You bein' hypocritical. That ain't a good look Granddad!" Riley pointed out.

"BOY SHUT YO STUPID ASS UP!" Robert whipped his belt towards them. Again, Huey moved out of the way while the less-reactive Riley got smacked in the face and fell back.

"AAAGHHH!" Riley yelled again. How his belt could stretch from inches to yards like that was still a mystery to them.

"The only Freeman who's gonna be getting any Cudi in this household is me! Because 'I' am the _only_ Freeman who can't pro-create anymore!" Robert stated with his finger in the air.

"Uuuhhhhhh," Riley and Huey grimaced. "Granddad don't nobody wanna hear that! Damn! That image is gonna be stuck in my head forever!"

"Dido," Huey added.

"Well then let that stick to teach ya'll a lesson! I ain't raisin' no more grandbabies in this house! Now get ya'll asses to cleanin! Shit better be done before Sunday dinner or ya'll asses ain't eating! I'm goin to lie down! GET TO WORK NOW!" Robert hollered one final time before heading upstairs.

"Mannn could you imagine Granddad havin' a baby as old as he is? We gon' be callin a a lil' nigga 'Uncle', nigga!" Riley cracked up laughing.

Huey rolled his eyes. "Riley, shut yo dumb ass up. And I oughta kick yo ass for throwing me under the bus like that! You know damn well that party was just as much as your idea as mine." They both headed upstairs to finish getting dressed.

"It was ME who suggested going ahead and cleaning it last night!" Riley pointed out. Huey sighed dramatically. "Yeah that's right! For a change _'I'_ suggested that we clean to save us the trouble! But nahhhh! Yo ass just wanted to get a nut in! Damn! How the tables have turned!" Riley went in his room and threw on an old T-shirt.

"We would've been up all morning cleaning this shit. Plus as I recall, you weren't so hesitant on getting some either," Huey threw on a wife beater and grabbed a hair tie to pull his humongous afro back. He went to his dresser and got out a small black leather wallet-case.

"What am I gonna do? Turn down some pussy for sweeping and bleaching?" Riley shouted from his room before he walking over into Huey's room.

"Shut the door if you gonna get some." Huey said before opening the case. Riley nodded and closed the door behind them. "I got a fuckin' hangover and if I'm gonna be cleaning all day wit' you, I'm gonna need a boost. And don't be actin' a fool either!"

"Man you know I'm straight. Line dat shit up," Riley sat down on one of the chairs by Huey's bed. Huey shook his head and got out the clear plastic baggy filled with a white powdery substance. He took a scoop and poured it on his glass nightstand. He chopped it up nicely and made two reasonable thin lines in them.

"You got a bill?" Huey asked. Riley reached into his back pocket and pulled out a $50. He rolled it up for him and handed it to Huey. He took the bill, held it up to his nose, and bent down and snorted one of the lines.

When he stood back up he made a sour face and rubbed his nose, sniffing frantically. He held out the bill for Riley, who got up and took it, and snorted his line next.

"Mmmmm, I said God DAMN!" Riley rubbed his nose.

"Quiet! You gon' make Granddad come in here!" Huey shushed him. "That's that shit I'm talkin' bout, nigga," Huey said, his accent started to come out.

He honestly didn't know how he had gotten so low as to doing cocaine. But he had it all under control. He just didn't plan on leaving an impression on his little brother like this. They've gotten closer than usual and trouble was easier to get into with both of them together. But they always looked after each other...ALWAYS!

"Whatever, nigga," Riley ran his finger over the glass, collecting the paraphernalia left behind. and rubbed it across his gums. "You know I see you doin' this shit more often," Huey gave him a side-eye. "Nigga just let me finish, damn!" Huey rolled his eyes as he packed everything back up and put it back in his dresser. "It's just I know you changed a whole lot since high school, more than I'm proud to say honestly. I mean you not the gay ass bitch you used to be,"

"Is this shit going somewhere?" Huey walked out of his room with Riley following behind him.

"Look long story short, just be careful wit dat shit aite?" Riley rubbed his nose again. "Yo lame ass was always in a dark place, just don't work yo'self into a bottomless pit!" Riley said in a serious tone.

Huey held onto his words. He had been snorting for a good while now. It was almost becoming routine. If _Riley_ was notifying him about it, then it had to be important. They made their way downstairs and began to clean up.

"Don't worry 'bout me. What I do and how I handle mines is what keeps this house paid for and food on da table. Which is why I ain't trippin' how Granddad reacted this morning. As long as I'm payin for shit, I'm finna keep doin' me," Huey stated.

"Word," Riley agreed. He knew his brother was a square, but he did have a point. He was grown and well educated enough to know his limits. It's just that that nigga had some _serious_ issues. "But Huey,"

"What, nigga?" Huey said getting irritated.

"...you still a bitch," Riley muttered followed by his signature cackle. It was interrupted by Huey launching a book at his head. "AAAAGHH!"

* * *

Cindy looked down at the treadmill timer, which read 25:20. 5 more minutes to go. She was at a comfortable pace, just past jogging, at like 65% speed. She turned the speed up from 7 to 9. She pumped her arms faster as her legs followed, her breathing got heavier, but still steady.

Images of last night have been flowing through her head non-stop. No matter how hard she tried focusing on her work out, the thought of her and her _friend_ sharing her _girlfriend_ would not cease.

The clock read 28:30, so Cindy turned the speed up to 9.5. She full on sprinted on the treadmill, her heartbeat now pulsating in her head. Her lungs were beginning to burn, but she kept on nonetheless.

She heard a couple buzzes on her phone from text messages, but she ignored it. She kept at the task at hand.

Last night was completely wild. She didn't expect them to get so carried away with each other. She didn't expect Jazmine to go right along with it, and to be so _open_ to them, for Rita to be so bold and unrelenting while fucking Jazmine, as if she was fulfilling something she's wanted for a long time, _which made perfect sense._

The clock read 29:15. Cindy turned the speed all the way up to 10! She panted heavily as she pumped her arms frantically. Thick droplets of sweat trailed down and off her body. Every muscle in her body strained to maintain her speed and composure. Every step she took, every breath she took, she tried draining every bad thought out of her body. But the more she tried _not_ thinking about it, the hotter her head got.

40 seconds later and Cindy slowed the treadmill down to walking pace. She held the handle bars to keep from falling over, gasping for air as she walked, trying to bring her heart rate back down. As she inhaled through her nose and exhaled through her mouth a couple times, she finally picked up her phone to look at her missed messages.

 _ **From: Punkyyy**_

 _ **2 new Text Messages**_

Of course, who else? Cindy turned the treadmill off and continued to walk on it until it was slow enough for her to stand on the belt as it rotated backwards and step off of the back of it. She grabbed her water bottle and sweat towel and dried off her entire body.

She was in her sports bra, Nike spandex and her team practice shorts. No one ever comes to the gym early on Sundays so she was free to be comfortable. She hung the towel around her neck and opened up her water bottle.

She damn near chugged the whole thing before sitting down on one of the heavy weight benches and opened up Jazmine's text.

First message:

 _ **Hi Cin, please call me when you get this? We need to talk.**_

Second message:

 _ **Actually, we ALL need to talk.**_

 _ **Rita is cooking Sunday dinner like usual. We should have a sit-down**_

 _ **Please be here okay?**_

Cindy gave a hard sigh as she stared blankly at her screen, unsure of what to send. Of course she would be one, Rita's cooking could beat Bobby Flay, and two they _did_ need to talk about what happened. Cindy wasn't upset, at least not _as upset_ as she was that morning. She was just lost. She didn't know how to feel honestly. This morning was even more awkward.

* * *

 _Cindy and Rita woke up at the same time on different ends of the bed, both sprawled out from how heavy they were sleeping. Cindy sat up first and rubbed her eyes, trying to clear her vision. Rita winced as she held her head from her awful hangover._

 _Then they both gave confused and stunned looks. Last night really did happen…so where's Jazmine?_

" _Yo…am I trippin or wasn't it three of us last night?" Cindy said in a raspy voice. Damn, she sounded damaged._

" _Yeah man, it was 3 of us bro," Rita shook her head. "Wha-chu think? Me no drunk enough to fuck yo gay ass, nigga," Rita grabbed her hair tie and put her dreads up in a sloppy bun._

" _Not too drunk to fuck my girl wit me doe," Cindy let out spitefully. She didn't mean for it to come out like that, but call it what it is. She bent down and picked up her T-shirt and put it on._

" _Juss followin' yo lead, me" Rita sat back down on her bed, unbothered by her remark. Cindy gave her a side-eye. Not a mean one, just enough to make her agitation known._

" _The fuck's that supposed to mean?" Cindy looked over her shoulder, waiting for her reply._

" _Man, take it exactly how me said it, homie" Rita looked directly at her unintimidated, putting emphasis on the word 'homie'._

 _If it was one person who Cindy could not easily shake was Rita. Even when she first found out that the 'sexy African lesbian heart-throb' of campus was Jazmine's roommate, she wasn't as condescending as she thought she'd be. Because let's be real, Cindy didn't want beef, and Rita was NOT the one to start with, not over Jazmine to say the least._

 _Mentally, Cindy had met her match._

" _Yea aite. If you see yo 'friend', tell her I went to the gym." Cindy grabbed her phone and backpack._

" _Why you no tell her yourself?" Rita asked. "That is yo chick right?" Rita threw back at her. She honestly didn't care about her attitude. She wasn't going to play that whole 'guilt' thing with her._

" _Is she?" Cindy said aggressively before leaving the room. That was kinda harsh._

 _Rita gave a blank expression but knew not to say anything else. As if she honestly thought Rita would claim her as her girl, just from one drunken night? But Rita knew she was just speaking out of irritation. She wasn't going to fuel the fire they already started._

 _Then again…it was just wishful thinking._

 _As Cindy walked out, she was met with Jazmine's door, where there was light shining from the bottom crack. She knew she was up, but did she really want to talk to her right now? After she snuck out of bed without waking them or speaking to them? She was probably embarrassed, as was she. She swallowed her pride and began to twist the doorknob, but she stopped._

 _She could almost feel a tense presence on the other side of the door and she knew it was Jazmine. She felt embarrassed again and decided to release the doorknob, giving a long defeated sigh. She stepped away from her door and made her way down the hall and out the front door._

* * *

Now, after a much-needed, stress-relieving workout, Cindy held her phone still unsure of what to text back. She didn't want to say a lot, because that's obviously what tonight was going to be for. So she began typing and pressed 'Send'.

 _ **To: Punkyyy**_

 _ **I'll be there…I'm worried about you**_

She was about to send another text, but decided just to call her anyway. The phone rang 3 times before she answered.

"Hi…" Jazmine answered softly.

"Wassup baby," Cindy tried sounding positive, but probably sounded just as nervous.

"Oh, nothing. Just finishing some homework. And you? You sound out of breath."

"Yeah, I just got done running onthe treadmill. I was gonna hit some weights, but I'm already tired as fuck," Cindy dabbed more sweat off of her forehead.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I see last night didn't tire you out _enough_ ," Jazmine hinted. Cindy sighed through her nose. Just why?

"Riighhttt, Jaz, about that," Cindy rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "I didn't mean to embarrass you. You know that right?"

"Yes, but I honestly think you intended for something else," Jazmine paused. "But we don't have to get into that now. Just be here at the usual time, 6:00 pm okay? We'll talk about everything together." Cindy looked at her watch. It was 2:18 pm. She still had some time to kill.

"Aite baby. I'll be there. I might swing by the library and head to da crib later. Just text me or call me whenever ok?" She could sense Jazmine's sweet smile on the other side of the phone.

"Okay, I'll see you later. I love you," Jazmine said softly.

"I love you too, Punky," Cindy smirked as she hung up the phone. She decided to shower at the locker room and changed into some clean clothes, a maroon Adidas jumpsuit and all white Adidas sneakers.

As wild as last night was, it probably wasn't as detrimental as she thought. Lord knows they were all drunk out the ass and that led to them saying and doing some things without thinking.

But maybe it was all for a purpose. Cindy had been thinking hard on it during her work out. Maybe this little escapade could open doors for all of them…Just maybe.

She walked out of the gym and to her car. She auto-started it before getting in. As she was about to pull off, an all-too familiar face was walking down the sidewalk across the street. It was _Rita_ who was slightly bobbing her head to the music playing through her AirPods. She was so lost in the music she didn't see who's car she was walking past.

Cindy honked her horn extra loud as she walked just past the hood of her car. Rita jumped in shock nearly slipping as she realized who it was. She laughed nervously as she took out her AirPods, while Cindy was cracking up in her seat.

"Eiiii saa, you go give me a heart attack, you!" Rita chuckled walking over to Cindy's window, followed by their signature clap-and-dap.

"Man you was in the zone, wasn't it?" Cindy laughed some more. "Where you headed?"

"To the library. I gotta finish Dr. Nichols lab report," Rita said putting her AirPods in her backpack.

They both were Biology majors and had the same classes and professors nearly every day, so it was easy for them to stay caught up and get work done.

"Aw word? That's where I'm headed now! Hop in!" Cindy unlocked the doors and Rita nodded as she went to the passenger side.

"You not gonna open the door for a lady?" Rita asked flipping her dreads fashionably.

"Man get yo gay ass in da car, fool," Cindy laughed shaking her head.

"While you at it, go ahead and light that blunt up for me," Cindy gestured to the glove box.

"Shitttt, say less!" Rita reached in the glove box and got out the blunt and lighter.

"You be too happy to smoke, damn" Cindy chuckled. "You a damn hype!" Rita lit up one end and blew out a puff of smoke.

"Ain't nothin' wrong wit makin' use of what God put on 'dis earth for you and me. You know what they say, 'The higher you are, the closer you are to God.'" Rita took another big puff and held it in as she handed it to Cindy.

"I know that's right!" Cindy agreed taking the blunt and drawing a puff. "On some real shit tho, Rita. I want to apologize for how I acted wit' you this morning. I was just irritated and I took it out on you. Those remarks I made were unnecessary. So that's my bad homie." Rita nodded as she listened.

"Nah you good, man. It was an awkward morning, ya'know? And I can understand yo frustration, me. But you gotta admit, that shit was wild as fuck, no?" Rita smirked.

"Hell yeah, bruh. Last night was a fuckin' blur but I can still remember certain parts. I ain't know you got it like _that!_ Play on playa!" Cindy took a puff and french-inhaled the smoke and handed it back to Rita.

"Gots ta keep da game fresh for da ladies ya know wha' me' sayin' blood?" Rita took a puff from the chest as she rubbed her hands together like Birdman. "Don't get it twisted, I worships da pussy, me." She let out a huge puff of smoke.

"We got that in common, homie," Cindy smirked as they engaged in another clap and dap.

The rest of the drive was silent, but not awkward. They were already high as kites and plus they just enjoyed listening to the radio. It was easy to say that they were comfortable with each other again. They still thought about how the dinner was going to go and what was going to be said.

Even though they both already had a hunch of what was going to happen.

* * *

 **Please Review! Let me know what you guys would like to see in the story, or if there is something I should keep in mind while writing! That would be very helpful! Much love! XOXOXO**


End file.
